From the Deepest Part of the Heart
by HuntressRaven
Summary: 1 year past since the factory was destroyed, Amon & Robin have returned to help rebuild the STN-J. A new case has come and it's one of Amon's formal lovers. Problem is she's a witch and she's working for Zaizen. Now Amon has two problems, his feelings and
1. When the Rain Came Down

****

Chapter 1: When the Rain Came Down

Robin watched the rain hit the ground, it had been for the last 6 days. She was becoming depressed about the rain, but she didn't take in to account that it was the rainy season. The door shut and Touko called to Robin.

" Robin, I'm home. Do you want something to eat?" Touko called

Robin pulled away from the window and greeted Touko. Touko walked to the kitchen and sat down the bags of groceries. Robin sat down at the kitchen table then sighed, Touko looked at her as she made dinner.

" Is everything alright?" Touko asked

" The rain is depressing, it's been raining for 6 days now," Robin said 

Touko gave a small smile and said, " It will clear up after all it is summer."

" I hope it does," Robin said

Touko fixed Robin some tea and finished preparing dinner. Touko served it and joined Robin at the table. 

" How was your day?" Robin asked

" It was very relaxing," she replied, " I went and did some things and came back with two weeks worth of groceries."

Robin's phone rang and she picked it up and answered it. It was Amon calling her to come in, they had another case to check out. Robin hung up and rose from her seat.

" I'm sorry, I have to run again," Robin said

" Don't worry about it I'll keep it warm for you," Touko said 

Robin smiled and walked off to get her coat and Touko grabbed an umbrella for her. Robin slipped on her shoes and took the umbrella. She then walked off and walked downstairs where Amon would be waiting for her. Touko sighed and picked up Robin's plate and then heard Amon's car pull up. She looked down and saw Amon getting out of the car. She sighed once more feeling the effect of the rain. Touko walked into the kitchen and cleaned up a little and she then sat down. 

" The poor girl can't even get anything to eat without anyone bugging her. I wonder if any of them eat," Touko said 

Robin and Amon pulled up to the STN-J, Amon pulled up into the garage and parked. They got out and went upstairs without a single word spoken to each other. They entered the office and saw Michael at his computer typing away as usual and Doujima doing what she did best, sleeping. 

" What is this about ?" Amon asked

" Well, maybe Robin should have a look," Michael said 

Doujima opened her eyes and watched Robin walk over to Michael's computer screen. Michael pulled up a file and he got up. She sat down and opened the file and there a document opened up reading 

" Congratulation's for your one year anniversary as a member of the STN-J," Robin read.

" It's been exactly one year since you came here," Sakaki said

" I never realized it's been that long," Robin said 

Doujima and Karasuma congratulated her, Sakaki and Michael walked back and brought out a cake to celebrate. 

" You all had this planned," Robin said, " Even you Amon?"

" Yup," Doujima said

Robin smiled and looked at Amon who remained with the same look he always did. She then looked at the cake and blew out the one candle that was lit. She then cut the cake for them and the celebration began. Amon walked off and walked down to the cold dreary basement and stood there. He then patted his pocket and reached into it, pulling his phone out. He dialed Touko's number and listened for her voice to come over the other line. The ring continued until he heard something behind him. His reaction was fast, but pulling out his gun, but then relaxed. Amon then hung up and leaned up against a wall as he listened to the silence around him.

" Amon," a whisper called his name

Amon looked around and then slowly reached for his gun.

" Amon, have you forgotten about me," the whisper called, " It's been 6 years since we last saw each other."

Amon looked around and saw a faint glowing down the hall. He slightly blinked and the glow was gone.

" A ghost….no my imagination," he whispered 

He looked around and then once more leaned back against the wall. He sighed and cleared his mind from what just happened.

Robin looked around and then at the others. It had been one year since she was there and everyone was there….expect Amon.

" Where's Amon?" she asked

" He's probably downstairs in the basement, he's not one for festivities," Karasuma said 

" Why not?" Robin said

" I don't know, Amon has never really enjoyed the company of others when it comes to celebration," Karasuma replied, " It's just the way he is. He wraps his feelings up and locks them up. All he cares is about his work."

Robin sighed and looked at her plate, she then walked over and cut a small slice. She placed a napkin under the plate with a fork.

" I'll be right back," Robin said

She walked off and took the elevator down to the basement, then she walked out and saw Amon leaned against a wall, with his arms folded as though he was thinking. 

" Amon," Robin said 

He looked up and then turned away, and Robin sighed. She walked over to him and stopped just before him, then presented the plate.

" Here, I brought you a piece," she said, " It's really good."

Amon looked up at her and took the plate from her. Robin looked at him as he took one bite of the cake. 

" Why are you down here?" she asked

Amon didn't answer he just stayed silent and Robin sighed.

" Thank you Amon, for everything you have taught me. It wouldn't be a year if it wasn't for you. I've learned a lot since I first got here," Robin said, " I'm grateful to you and all the others."

Amon continued to stay silent, but he did look up at her as she spoke. Amon pushed off the wall and headed towards the elevator.

" It's getting late," he said 

Robin followed him and they went up to the office. Robin thanked everyone and then Amon lead her out. He opened the car door for her and she got in and then he got in and pulled out. He drove Robin back home and let her out, then made sure she got in ok. 

Robin made it up to the apartment and opened the door, then stopped before entering.

" He seems so sad," she thought, " I wonder if it's because of all the things that have happen."

She pushed open the door and slipped off her shoes, then walked in. Touko was already a sleep and Robin sighed.

" Touko must have went to sleep early it's only 11," she thought

She walked to the kitchen and poured a glass of water before she went to take a shower. Robin walked off and took a shower, then relaxed. Robin closed her eyes as she always did to reflect on her day or clear her mind. 

After an hour she went off to bed and relaxed.

Amon sat down in front of the window and stared out. He watched the rain fall and hit the ground. It's sound soothed Amon's mind as he watched, slightly putting him in a daze.

" It's been 6 years," Amon thought

He looked at his reflection in the window and then rose.

" The past does not matter," He whispered 

Amon walked off and started the shower. He stood there and let the steam circle him, he then stepped into the shower. Amon let the water wash over him and he closed his eyes. He soon got out and walked to the mirror, then wiped it away. When he did in the mirror he saw a woman standing behind him. He looked at her as she just stood there, then he turned around to only to see she was gone. He remained standing there for awhile as though he was thinking. 

Once he finished her went to bed.

By morning about 8 there was a loud crash of thunder, that woke Robin up. She sat up and looked around. She looked out her window, but there wasn't any rain coming down. She got up and dressed then walked out her room. She walked to the kitchen and sat down, while Touko put on a pot of tea on the stove.

" Did you sleep well Robin?" Touko asked

" Yes, I did, how about you?" Robin replied

" Yes, I did, but I had a strange dream last night," Touko spoke

Touko pulled the pot off and pour the tea into two cups. She handed one to Robin and then she took hers and sat down.

" What was it about?" Robin asked

" I'm not really sure, just very strange," Touko said 

Robin nodded and looked out the window.

" Has it started raining again?" Robin said

" No, it's just been thundering," Touko said

The buzzer sounded and Touko got up and pulled out some fresh biscuits. She placed them on a plate and brought them to the table.

" Here have some before you have to leave," Touko said

" Oh, thank you Touko, do you mind if I take some to everyone at the STN-J?" she asked

" No, go right a head, I'll put some more in and bring them over when they're done," Touko said

" Thank you," Robin stated

By 8:30 Robin was off with the fresh made biscuits. She waited for Amon to pick her up and as she did she saw a woman walking down the side walk. She seemed kind of unaware of what was around her as well as who. She bumped into Robin and Robin dropped the basket with the freshly made biscuits.

" Oh, I'm sorry," she said gathering up the bundled biscuits.

" It's alright," Robin said

The woman looked up at Robin and gave a smiled, then handed her the bundle of biscuits. 

" There you go," she said 

" Thank you," Robin said

The woman gave a bow and then walked off again as though nothing had happened. Robin watched her then just stared, until Amon pulled up and rolled down the window.

" Get in," he said

Robin came out of the trance like state and got into the car. Amon took off and they past the woman that bumped into Robin. Robin looked at her and Amon gave a glance back as the woman stopped. She looked at the car and then sighed as it drove off.

Amon came to the STN-J and parked then Robin got out.

" Amon," she said

Amon looked at her and waiting for her to speak.

" Amon, can I ask you something?" Robin said swallowing deep

Amon looked at her and said, " What do you want to know?"

" I was just wondering, why you always look so sad?" Robin questioned

" That is none of your concern," Amon spoke coldly 

He walked off and Robin sighed, then followed him up to the office. They entered and Michael was at his computer typing away and the others waited around.

" What type of case are we looking at?" Amon said 

Michael pulled up the witch list and then clicked on the name that was highlighted.

" Reiko Hiroharu," Michael said, " Age: 23, she's a local restate agent, but she's now a house wife, that is accused of killing her husband's sister and mother."

" So, why aren't the police all over this one?" Sakaki asked

" Cause she used powers," Amon said

Michael nodded and Karasuma walked over.

" Power of hypnotic and illusion," Karasuma said

" She seems to be very powerful, but the records show that she hasn't used her powers for over 6 years," Michael said

Amon narrowed his eyes and then walked off. Robin watched him walk away.

" What's his problem?" Doujima said as she walked over to them

" Amon's been acting strange since last week," Karasuma said

" He's sadden by something," Robin said 

Karasuma looked up at Robin and said, " Amon upset about something….he doesn't show it."

" Cause he doesn't know how to," Robin said

Sakaki looked at the others and sighed. Robin looked at the bundle of biscuits and sat them down.

" I almost forgot, Touko made these for all of you," Robin said undoing the bundle

" Oh, wow real food," Sakaki said, " Tell, Ms Touko thank you."

" I will," Robin said

Later that day the rain came down and Robin found Amon sitting by a window staring out. This made Robin very puzzled and she walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. Amon looked up at her and met her concerned look on her face.

" You know that woman don't you Amon?" Robin asked 

Amon returned to a fixed gaze out the window then closed his eyes.

" When the rain came down, I was who I became," Amon said 

He got up and walked off and Robin looked out.

" What does that mean?"


	2. A Memory That Was Left Behind

****

Chapter2: A Memory That Was Left Behind

" He just took off?" Touko asked, " Do you need a ride Robin?"

" Yes," Robin said

" I'll be there when I can," Touko said

" Thank you," Robin replied 

Robin hung up the phone and looked at the others.

" It's like he just vanished," Karasuma said

Robin looked at the clock and said, " It's been almost 6 hours. Do you think….no he wouldn't go there alone."

" Go where alone?" Doujima asked

" I think he knows that woman, the witch," Robin said

Karasuma sighed and sat down.

" I remember now," She said 

" Remember what?" everyone asked

Karasuma sighed and said, " It's a long story, and I can't remember everything."

" Tell us," Robin said sitting down, " Perhaps it might help us find Amon."

Karasuma nodded and sipped the hot coffee next to her.

" It was six years….Amon and I were freshly starting out," Karasuma said

~~~~~Flash back~~~~

" Amon!" Karasuma shouted

Amon chased down the one they were hunting, a young girl about 17 years. Her long red hair flew behind her and suddenly she stopped. She looked at Amon and breathed deep, as he reached for his gun.

" Please, I didn't do it," she cried, " I didn't do it. I was there when it happened and they blamed me."

He loaded the Orbo and aimed it at her, she looked at him and her pendant around her neck lit up. Amon looked at her and narrowed his eyes, he fired a shot, but something stopped the Orbo bullet. It dropped at the girl's feet and she reach up and picked it up. Suddenly the Orbo in the bullet spilled out at her touch. She looked at Amon and he stood there.

" Why must you hunt someone so innocent?" the girl said 

" Amon!" Karasuma called out

She turned the corner to see Amon holding his gun, hand shaking as he stood there.

" Shoot her Amon!" Karasuma said 

She pulled out her gun and aimed it at the girl.

" No, Stop," Amon said 

Karasuma looked at him and the girl looked at him. He put his gun down and Karasuma stared at him. 

" Who did it then?" Amon questioned

Karasuma shook her head and shot at her, but this time it went through her. 

" Huh? She's not….real," Karasuma said

" She's an illusion," Amon said

" That's right hunters I am," she said and vanished

The bullet that supposedly was destroyed by the girl's powers just remained there. Amon walked over and knelt down.

" Another illusion," Amon said 

" Is this place real?" Karasuma questioned

Amon stood up and looked around.

" No, it's not," he said 

He tossed a rock and the scene around them vanished. Karasuma sighed seeing only fields of green.

" I don't understand," Karasuma whispered

Amon walked off without another word.

~~~~end of flash back~~~~

" Amon seemed very much alive after that encounter. It was as though the girl helped him find out that he was alive," Karasuma said

Robin looked at Karasuma as she paused for a moment.

" Why did he become so alive then and suddenly closed up and become so uptight?" Robin asked

" Because Amon was forced to pull away," Karasuma said

" What do you mean?" Robin said 

Karasuma sighed and looked at the rain then whispered, " Only one thing can pull anyone apart."

" Karasuma?" Sakaki said 

She looked at them and gave a smile, then stood up.

" It's getting late…Robin do you need a ride home?" Karasuma asked

" No, Touko is picking me up," Robin said 

She nodded and walked to the door, then grabbed her umbrella. She walked off and Robin looked at the others.

" What is the one that that can pull anyone apart?" she asked

" I don't know it can be anything," Sakaki said, " Oh well, I'm going home take care."

He walked off and Robin grabbed her umbrella and went downstairs to wait for Touko. She sighed and leaned against the inner wall of the building as she waited.

" I wonder where Amon went off to though," Robin thought

Amon held his gun close to him as he followed someone. He loaded Orbo and quickly chased after the figure that walked the alley way. 

" Stop right there," he said 

The figure stopped and threw down their cigarette. A chuckle escaped the their lips and turned around.

" Well, Amon it's been quite some time old pal," the old man laughed

Amon put down his gun and looked at the old man.

" A surprise to see your still alive," Amon remarked

" Watch your mouth young man," the old man said, " I'm not that old. I still got years to live."

Amon put his gun away and looked at the old man.

" Amon, you never change. How's the job at the STN-J?" the old man said, " Ayumi and I miss seeing you around."

" It's been tough," Amon said, " I have been busy. What about you?"

The old man smiled and walked over to Amon.

" Let me buy you a drink," he said

The old man walked Amon to a local bar and both sat down. Amon listened to the old man as he jabbered on about the last 6 years. Amon held his glass with a tight grip where it began to shake.

" Amon, you think I don't know do you?" the old man said

Amon took a sip of his drink and then sat it down.

" My daughter is who your after," the old man said

" I don't discuss cases with old members of the STN-J," Amon said

" Don't give me your tight ass bullshit Amon. I know what has happened and what you think," the old man said

Amon rose and looked at him.

" How can you take her side, a witch?" Amon said, " Two innocent people have been killed."

" For once my boy can you put what anger that is inside you away and look at the innocent that is listed as a criminal….you would have done that 6 years ago," the old man spoke

" Your drunk with illusions. Your daughter's innocent's is, but an illusion," Amon said

He walked off and the old man sighed.

" You're a new man Amon, but there still beats another man that would protect my little girl from the STN-J," the old man thought

Amon walked the dark streets and listened to his thoughts, but those thoughts faded away from the anger that remain inside his tiered body. He got into his car and drove off back to his apartment. He walked in and leaned against the wall.

" A witch, that's all she is," Amon said 

He put his coat in a closet and turned on the lights there he saw a bag of groceries on his table with a note from Touko. He picked up the bag and put away the things that were in the bag. Amon walked to his window and looked at the rain.

" You and I, we're different right," a voice whispered

Amon opened his eyes and breathed deep. He heard his phone ringing and he ignored it. 

" He's not answering his phone either," Robin said

Touko sat there and Robin took a seat. She looked at Robin and pushed a plate in front of her.

" Eat something, I'm sure Amon is fine," Touko said, " He's just going through one of his stages."

" He just seems distant that's all," she said 

" Eat up and then go shower," Touko said

Robin nodded and ate what she could then took a shower. She finished and brushed and dried her hair. She wiped the mirror off and there someone stood behind her, a woman. The same woman that bumped into her.

" Who are you?" Robin asked

She didn't say anything and Robin turned around and she was gone. Robin sighed and finished up then went off to her room. She soon fell asleep, but she woke up with sweat dripping from her face. She breathed deep and looked at her clock, it read 2:30. She laid back and closed her eyes.

" Why was I dreaming about Amon getting hurt?" she thought 

The next morning Robin awoke to her alarm clock and then her phone. She answered it and placed the phone to her ear.

" Hello," she said

" Robin, it's Karasuma, you better get in here," Karasuma's concern voice said

" Alright I'll be there," Robin said

Robin dressed and tied back her hair instead of putting it in her usual style. She grabbed something on the way out and Touko followed her close behind to take her to the STN-J. 

When she got there she ran upstairs and looked at everyone.

" What's going on?" she asked

" We received a call from Amon," Michael said

" What did he say?" she questioned

Karasuma sat down and said, " Seems like he's on the hunt again. He's getting some background information about Reiko."

" Touko was right it was just a stage in his life," she thought 

" Robin, we're going to head over where the murder took place do you want to come?" Sakaki asked

" Ah no, I'll come later," Robin said

" Alright," Sakaki said

Karasuma and Sakaki took off, and Robin sat down on a near by chair.

" Michael," Robin said

Michael looked over his shoulder and said, " What is it?"

" I'm a little puzzled," Robin stated

" About what?" Michael questioned

" Well, Amon has been acting up and after the story Karasuma told us, I can only become more puzzled about Amon's strange actions," Robin said

Michael pushed back his chair and looked at Robin. He stretched and then stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Don't worry Amon's just being himself," Michael said

Robin nodded and then looked at the clock.

Amon sat in his car and stared at a humble little white house with a beautiful yard. He saw a woman playing with her children in the yard. Amon adjusted his mirror and looked at the house behind him.

" Where are you Reiko?" he thought 

He sat back and stared at the mirror then looked back at the house that he sat in front of. He then saw the woman look towards his direction and turn back to her children. Amon turned away and waited.

A hour past and Amon saw Reiko walk out her front door. He watched her stop and saw a little girl walk out and then a man walk out holding a second child. Amon turned away and started his car. He followed slowly behind the happy family, which they made their way to the park. He parked his car and watched Reiko enter the park with her husband. He picked up his phone and called Karasuma.

" They just left the house," he said, " They're at the park."

" Alright," Karasuma said

Amon got out and shut his car door and took the bike path. He sat at a bench which over looked the sandy playground. He watched as Reiko sat there and her husband amused the children. Reiko looked up and saw Amon staring at her, she sighed out of frustration and walked over.

" Excuse me," she said

Amon looked up at her, he didn't speak to her, but let her do the talking.

" Why are you following me?" she asked

Amon just looked at her and she narrowed her eyes. 

" How can you be so rude to me?" She questioned 

Amon didn't say anything, but just looked at her. He studied her face and then she looked at him. She then just walked off and gathered her children and her husband followed them. Amon nodded and rose from where he sat and continued to keep an eye on Reiko and her movements. 

By noon Amon walked to his car and gave a report in. He sat his phone down and started the car. He drove off and Reiko watched his black car sail down the street.

" Amon," she thought

Amon returned to the STN-J and saw Robin and Michael working on the information. He removed his coat and Robin glanced up at him.

" So, I guess things went well," Michael said

Amon poured a glass of water and walked over.

" She has two children, but there's something more to her children," he stated

" A future problem perhaps?" Michael said 

Amon sat down and said, " Possibly."

Robin looked at him then went back to work. She felt Amon had returned to himself, but he still seemed distant than he did before.

By 8:30 Robin and Amon walked down to the garage and got into his car. He took off and drove down a neighborhood, which had little light. Amon stopped his car in front of a house just next to the white house. 

" Amon what are we doing here?" she asked

" We're just staking out," he replied

Robin looked at him and said, " Is this where Reiko lives?"

Amon nodded and then turned and watched for any strange movement. He didn't feel like convicting Reiko unless there was proof , but the only way they would find proof was to go inside. 

" Robin," he said

Robin turned to him and he handed her something.

" I need you to get inside," he said, " find what you can."

" Alright," she said taking the box, " What's this?"

" Just something from a long time ago. Tell her it's from me," Amon said

Robin nodded and started out of the car, but Amon grabbed her arm. She stopped and looked at him. He removed his Orbo and placed it around her neck.

" Don't get caught, she's strong," he said 

Robin nodded and shut the door. He watched her from his side of the car and waited to see if she got in. The door opened and Robin was invited in.

" Now, who did you say this is from?" Reiko asked

" Oh, Amon," Robin said

" Amon, I haven't heard his name for ever," Reiko said, " Can I fix you some tea?"

" Yes, thank you," Robin said

Reiko nodded and walked off and Robin looked around at pictures that hung on the wall. She seemed pretty normal, but she was careful not to be pulled into Reiko's altered world of illusions. Robin looked in the closet and found nothing that seemed to be of use or clues that Reiko did it. 

" Here you go," Reiko said 

Robin looked up and took the cup from her hands. Reiko sat down and smoothed out her skirt as she sat.

" So tell me, how is Amon?" she asked

" He's fine," Robin said

" I assume he's still that uptight kind of hunter," Reiko said 

Robin nodded and said, " Yes, but if you don't mind me asking how do you know Amon?"

Reiko looked at Robin and then looked at her tea.

" We go back to when he first started being a witch hunter," Reiko said, " He was very inexperienced, but of course he was very heroic."

Robin nodded and Reiko stirred her tea.

" Are you a hunter?" Reiko asked

" Yes," Robin said, " I just made a year as a member yesterday."

" That's amazing, well congratulations," Reiko said, " So are you Amon's partner or just friends?"

" We're partners. Though I don't think I'm really helping," Robin said

Reiko looked up at her and said, " Your helping him more than you think you are."

After an hour of talking with Reiko, Robin left with some information that slightly help satisfy the curiosity of Amon's strange behavior the last two days. She walked out and Amon pulled up away from Reiko's home. Robin got in and she looked at Amon.

" Did you get anything?" he gruffly asked

" No, I didn't," she replied, " I'm sorry, but she had nothing that showed evidence that she killed someone."

Amon sighed and then looked in the review mirror.

" Did you give her the package?" Amon asked

" Yes, I did. She told me to tell you thank you," Robin said

Amon drove off and there was silence the rest of the way. When Amon dropped off Robin off he rolled down the window.

" Robin," he said

Robin stopped and turned and looked at Amon.

" Yes," she said walking to the car

" Be careful Reiko suspects something," Amon said

" How do you know?" Robin asked

" All of them do," he said

He drove off and Robin sighed. She walked up to the apartment and saw Touko wasn't home yet. Robin slipped off her shoes and went to see what was left over. She continued to think back on the conversation.

" I wonder if Amon really cared for her as much as she cared for him," Robin thought

To her it was not strange to think Amon had more than one woman in his life that still cared about him. Reiko was a witch and protected by Amon, just like he protected her. Robin walked out onto the balcony and looked around.

" What am I thinking," Robin whispered, " I can't be even consider things like that."

She walked inside and sat down.

" I wonder where Touko is? She's been gone for some time," Robin said

Amon leaned against his car and looked around. The lights off the building traced his figure and blinded him from seeing the possible danger that could be brought his way.

" Amon," a soft voice said

Amon looked up and saw in the distance Reiko. She walked closer and stood there.

" Why did you want to see me?" she asked

He pushed off his car and walked to her until he came closer her. She looked at him and backed away. He grabbed her by her wrist and she tried to pull away.

" Amon, let go of me at once," she said

" Tell me the truth," he said 

Reiko looked at him and met his eyes, she continued to struggle to break free." Amon, your hurting me stop," she said 

" Tell me the truth," he said gripping tighter

" What can I tell you? You believe everything you ignorant hunter," she growled

Amon looked at her and said, " Who killed those two people?"

" You mean my sister-in-law and mother-in-law?" she questioned

Amon pulled out his gun and looked at her.

" I didn't kill them," she said

" Your lying," he said 

" Amon, just let me go, your just trying to make me confess and I won't, cause I didn't do it," she cried, " I would never do such a horrible thing."

Amon released her and she looked at her wrist and he walked off towards his car.

" Your partner is just a girl, why are you playing games," Reiko said 

" My partner is none of your concern," he said

" How can you be such a cold hearted bastard," Reiko shouted

Amon stopped and looked at her as she narrowed her eyes.

" Your only a fool to think that your partner doesn't mean anything," Reiko said

" Your threats are nothing," Amon said getting into his car

He took off and Reiko narrowed her eyes.

" We'll see," she said 

She walked off and walked into the shadows.

" Are you going to let him do that to you Ms. Hiroharu?" asked a deep voiced man

" Just let him go," she said

She walked off again and the dark figured man followed her.

Amon pulled up to his apartment and walked up to it and then prepared for the day. He started a shower and let the steam fill the bath room. He warmed something up to eat and went and took his shower. His thoughts filled his mind, with past memories, but he pulled away from the forgotten memories of his past. He finished showering and prepared for a restful sleep. He ate something then went to sleep, but the night wasn't as peaceful as it should be. Amon woke up in a sweat and breathed deep. He looked at the time and then outside. He wiped the sweat from his face and sighed. His mind was full of past memories, A memory that he left behind so long ago….his true willingness of showing feelings to those he cared about. 


	3. First Step

****

Chapter 3: First Step

A week past by without another unwelcoming event. Robin and Amon returned to their endless chases, but there were things that bugged Robin. Amon didn't speak much about Reiko's case. He in fact gave up on the case and allowed Karasuma and Sakaki to take over. He didn't want to be responsible for convicting an innocent. That was until Reiko made a move.

One rainy day Amon was driving Robin back home, he took a different route than usual. He was staring straight ahead while Robin stared out the window. He looked over at her occasionally and then back. He reach over to turn the air-condition down seeing Robin pulled her coat to her. Robin looked over seeing him turning the air-condition to low and directing the air away from her.

" I can do that," Robin said reaching over, " You watch the road."

Amon pushed her hand away and turned it down on low. Robin looked up and saw a child run into the street.

" Amon look out!" she shouted

Amon looked up and swerved to the left and slammed on his breaks. The breaks went out and Amon pulled towards the side hitting against the railing on the side of the road to slow the car down. He reached over and pulled Robin's seatbelt tighter.

" Hang on," he said

He did the same and continued to use the railing on the side of the road. The car slowly stopped, but still it seemed it continue on a destructive path. Amon looked at Robin as she watched in horror.

" Why isn't the car stopping!" Robin exclaimed

Amon undid his belt and undid Robin's. She looked at him as he unlocked the doors.

" We're jumping," he said 

" We can't the car is going to fast," Robin said

Amon looked up ahead at stopped traffic and he saw a oil tanker stopped in the path. He looked at Robin and opened his door and looked at Robin.

" My door is jammed," she said 

" We'll use my side, but hurry," he said 

Robin slid over to the driver's side and Amon looked at her. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around him. 

" Hold on," he said 

Robin nodded and he held her tight, then jumped out. Both hit the ground and rolled on the hard pavement of the road. Cars swerved to avoid from hitting them, Amon looked at Robin as she opened her tightly shut eyes. 

" Amon," she said

Amon got up and helped Robin, they had less then three seconds to get away from the heavy explosion that was about to occur.

" Come on," he said 

Robin followed him limping and they jumped into a near by ditch when the car hit the tanker. The explosion threw car parts all over and Amon covered Robin's head from the flying pieces. He lifted his head once he heard the sirens of emergency vehicles coming to the area. He looked at Robin, who tightly held onto Amon. He saw her shaking, and slightly bruised up. 

" Are you ok?" he asked

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and leaned her head against his chest.

" What's going on?" Robin cried

Amon shook his head and started getting up, then looked around. He saw a large man in the distance just staring back at him. He then turned away and left and Amon narrowed his eyes, he turned to Robin and helped her up. 

" Come on," he said

They walked out of the ditch and came to the side of the road. Amon called Karasuma to see if she could give them a lift.

After battling traffic, Karasuma picked up Amon and Robin.

" What happened?" she asked

" An unexpected visitor," Amon said wiping his face with his coat

Robin looked at Amon as he talked to Karasuma and then leaned back. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Amon looked back at her and then looked ahead.

" Amon, do you have any idea who could have done this?" Karasuma asked

Amon shook his head and wondered. Karasuma pulled up to Robin's apartment and Robin got out. 

" Thank you Karasuma," she said

" Take care of yourself," Karasuma said

" I will, good night Amon," Robin said

" Good night," he replied

Robin limped up to the apartment and took her shoes off. 

" Touko, I'm home," Robin said

Touko walked over and saw Robin covered in mud.

" What happened?" she asked

" Amon and I were in an accident," Robin said

Touko set some things down and said, " Not the one on the news."

Robin nodded and walked towards the bathroom.

" Are you ok Robin?" Touko asked, " You seem all beat up what exactly happened?"

" It was just an accident, Amon was driving and he was reaching for something when a child ran out in the road. Swerved and then the car lost traction and we couldn't stop so we jumped out," Robin said, " We weren't really hurt. Maybe a bruise or two."

Touko looked at Robin as she walked off into the bathroom and started the water. Touko brought her some fresh towels and her clothes.

" Thank you Touko," she said 

" Your welcome," Touko said 

Robin shut the door and took a shower and then soaked in the bath. She soaked her injured ankle and bruised body. She was lucky that Amon did all he could to protect her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

" Maybe I should find out if he's ok?" Robin thought, " He didn't seem hurt, but that doesn't mean he wasn't."

Robin finished up and quickly dressed in clean clothes. She walked out and walked to her room, and sat on her bed. She grabbed her phone and started to dial Amon's number, but then hesitated. She looked up and heard the rain coming down, there she cleared her phone and laid down. She closed her eyes and as she did she thought about what happened. Amon had saved her, but he saved her in away that he never really did. He put his life on the line for her, it seemed that his life had never been put on the line before…expect for that one time. She tossed and turned for the night was long. 

" Amon!" Robin shouted

Robin sat up and breathed deep, and looked around.

" Why, is this dream hunting me," she thought

Robin looked at the clock and she flopped back onto her pillow. She looked at the ceiling afraid to go back to sleep.

" Amon's in danger, I can feel it," she thought

She once more sat up and got dressed and walked out quietly. She walked to the door and placed her shoes on then walked out careful not wake Touko. She walked down stairs and then walked outside feeling the coolness of the fresh fallen rain.

" Amon," she whispered, " Why do I have this dream? I feel like I have to ask Amon about his past to end this nightmare."

Robin got up and picked up her phone and called the STN-J. Michael picked up the phone and was surprised to hear Robin's voice.

" Michael, call someone to pick me up?" Robin asked

" Yeah, in fact Sakaki's here at the office, he can come pick you up," Michael said

" Alright, I'll be outside," she said

" Alright," Michael said

Robin waited for Sakaki to pull up on his motorcycle and pick her. She folded her arms to keep the cool rain away from her. Sakaki soon pulled up and Robin got on his motorcycle. Sakaki took off down the wet streets and took her to the STN-J. He parked in the garage and they both walked upstairs.

" So, why are you up at this hour?" Sakaki asked

" I had a dream," Robin replied

" The same dream you had before?" Sakaki asked

Robin shook her head and said, " No, it's strange cause all I know is something's going to happen to Amon. I don't know what, but I think it's partially my fault."

Sakaki looked at her as they got to the office. Michael looked up and gave Robin a wave.

" So, what do you think is going to happen to Amon?" Sakaki asked 

Robin looked up at him and then shook her head. 

" I don't know, something that might deal with all that has happened," Robin replied

" And you think it's your fault," Sakaki said 

" Guess who just arrived?" Michael said 

Robin and Sakaki looked up and Michael pointed to the door. The door opened and Amon walked in. 

" Amon," Robin said

" Speak of the devil," Sakaki said

Amon sat some paper work down and looked at Sakaki and Robin.

" What are you two doing here so early?" Amon asked

" Work," Sakaki said, " Thought I would get some done. I couldn't really sleep."

Robin nodded and said, " I couldn't sleep. What about you?"

" I couldn't sleep there's to much on my mind," Amon said

" About what?" Robin asked

" Nothing," he said

He walked off and Sakaki sighed and leaned back into his chair.

" He'll come clean some day," Sakaki said

Robin stood up and followed Amon and she stopped before the door.

" Amon," Robin said

He looked at her and said, " What do you want?"

" I want to talk to you alone," Robin said

Amon continued walking and went to the elevator. She followed behind and when he got into the elevator she did too.

" What is it that you want to talk about?" Amon asked

" I want to know everything about you and Reiko," she spoke up

Amon looked at her and stopped the elevator and said, " That topic doesn't concern you."

" Karasuma said you protected her, is it the same reason you protect me," Robin cried

Amon looked at her and then looked away as he let the elevator continue it's path. Once it hit the basement Amon walked out and Robin followed him. He stopped and looked around, then turned and faced Robin. Robin looked at him and lowered her gaze.

" Amon, please tell me. Your sadden by something and since we're partners you can open up to me," Robin said 

She walked closer towards him and he turned away from her.

" What is my business, stay's my business," Amon said

Robin walked closer to him and then took a deep breath. She then wrapped her arms around Amon, then leaned her head against his back. Amon was slightly startled and he tensed up a little. He removed her hands from around him and pulled away.

" Amon, you've taught me so much, how can you not open up to me," Robin said

" It's complicated," Amon replied

He stared at her then placed a hand on her shoulder.

" You don't need anymore problems, then the one's you have already," Amon said

" Amon," Robin said reach up and grabbed his hand

" Your being childish," Amon said pulling his hand back

Robin shook her head and grabbed his hand.

" Amon I beg you not to pull away from what truly makes you happy, you know something made you the way you are now. Why can't you just tell me," Robin said 

" Stop this Robin, Stop it now," he said sternly, " I told you my business is my own."

" No," Robin said 

Amon stare at her and looked at her.

" What are you hiding?" Amon said 

" Nothing," Robin said

Amon gave a stern look and said, " You wouldn't act this way if there wasn't something."

Robin looked away and Amon got close to her, and lifted her chin up.

" What is it?" he said 

His voice made her shiver and tears fell from her face. She wrapped her arms around Amon again and began to cry.

" Your only going to hurt yourself more and put yourself in danger," she cried 

Amon looked at Robin and found it strange that he wrapped his arms around her.

" Robin," he said 

An hour past and Robin remained in Amon's arms and he just stared down at her. He sighed and Robin opened her eyes and just looked at the far wall.

" I had a dream that you were going to get hurt," Robin whispered, " I wanted to make sure you weren't going to get yourself killed."

" Why would you think that?" Amon said 

She felt Amon's breathing become deeper and his heart pick up an extra pace. She looked up at him and then leaned her head against his chest again.

By 6 in the morning Robin returned home and went to sleep. When the rain stopped the sun broke through the blanket of dark clouds. The sun light touched Robin's face and kissed her cheeks with it's warm rays. She opened her eyes and sat up, then looked at her clock it was 7:30, but she was still tiered.

" Was everything a dream?" she thought, " Did Amon really hold me?"

She got up and dressed for the day, she felt worried free, but still there way that sense of danger all around. 

" Good morning Robin, your up early," Touko greeted her

" Good morning," Touko said

Robin sat down and Touko placed a hot cup of tea in front of her.

" Here drink this and everything will be alright," Touko said

By 10 Robin went for a walk in the park and sat down on a bench. She closed her eyes listening to the sounds around.

" Well, I see someone enjoys the sun as well," a voice said

Robin opened her eyes and saw Reiko. She gave a small smile and then Reiko sat down next to her.

" Are you here alone?" she asked

" Yes," Robin asked

She looked at Reiko and then looked down.

" Did you kill those people?" Robin asked

Reiko looked at her said, " Did Amon put up to this?"

" No, I just want to know. Amon has nothing to do with this. It's me asking you," Robin stated

Reiko looked up in the trees and sighed.

" Let me just say that it wasn't me who killed them," she said, " They killed themselves."

Reiko smiled and got up and Robin looked at her.

" Be careful around Amon, he's very demanding," Reiko said


	4. Trusting Partner

****

Chapter 4: Trusting Partner

The next day Robin sighed and looked at the others.

" He's gone again," Michael said, " I can't get in touch with him."

" I don't like it, it's strange for him to act this way," Karasuma said, " For a moment I thought he was turning into another person the other day. Today he just proved me wrong."

Robin stood up and started off.

" Where are you going?" Doujima asked

" I'm going to get some coffee," Robin said

She walked downstairs and walked down to Harry's. She sat down at a table and sighed. Harry walked over and brought her a cup of coffee.

" What's wrong Ms. Robin?" he asked

" I feel a little lost," Robin said, " I guess I'm feeling a little more selfish then lost."

Harry looked at her and replied, " And why is that?"

" I have been trying to get Amon to talk about his feelings. I guess I can't," she said, " He's to closed up."

" Some day he will," Harry said

Robin sipped her coffee and looked at her reflect on the back of the spoon. She saw the second Orbo around her neck. She touched it and looked closely at it.

" Oh, no I have Amon's Orbo," she said realizing this now

She got up and ran out and ran to the STN-J. She ran up to the office and busted in.

" Sakaki, can you give me a ride somewhere?" she asked

" Sure, but why?" he asked, " What's the hurry?"

" I have to find Amon," she said

Karasuma looked at her and said, " You seem like you know Amon may be in trouble."

" He is," Robin said

" Alright come on we'll look," Sakaki said 

They went off and Michael continued to try to get a hold of Amon. Sakaki took sharp turns down city streets and slowed down on neighborhood streets. Robin looked around for Amon's new car. She waited to see it, then remembered that Reiko lived on the other street. Sakaki took a detour through several yards and came to Reiko's street.

" So your pretty sure that he's here?" Sakaki asked

" Look a head that's his car right?" Robin replied

Sakaki looked and nodded and pulled up. Robin saw Amon wasn't in his car and knew he had to have gone inside. She took a deep breath and looked at Sakaki.

" He's not in his car," she said

" Then he might be at one of these houses," Sakaki stated 

Robin looked at the second house to the right of the white house. She nodded and walked to the door. She knocked on the door and the door opened and she looked at Sakaki. He got off his motorcycle and walked towards the house.

" Should we go in?" Robin asked

" Seems kind of strange," Sakaki replied, " Here keep in touch."

She nodded and place the ear piece around her ear and Sakaki did the same. She walked in and looked around. The house was no longer like was before, it was old looking and dirty. She continued to venture in deeper into the house.

" Hello," Robin called

Robin walked into where the living room. She looked around and then saw Amon on the ground. She ran to his side and knelt down, and looked at him.

" Amon, wake up," she said 

She gently turned him to his side and saw he was pale.

" Amon," she said, " Open your eyes."

Robin looked around and felt a cold feel just run up her spine, she saw Amon's gun and reached for it. She grabbed the gun and looked at it, there was one bullet left. She reached into Amon's trench coat pocket and found more Orbo bullets.

" Amon, please wake up," she said 

" Robin, what's going on?" Sakaki said

" Amon's out, I don't know what happened. He doesn't appear injured," she said 

She knelt down and looked at him as he laid there helplessly. Robin removed Amon's Orbo and placed it around his neck.

" Come on let this only be an illusion," she thought

Amon opened his eyes and saw Robin kneeling beside him. 

" Robin," he whispered, " Get out of here. It's to dangerous."

" I'm not leaving, I'm your partner and partners don't leave their partner alone," Robin said 

Amon sat up and breathed deep and looked at Robin. He then stood up and she rose from where she stood, he stared at her.

" Amon, come on we can't do this unarmed," Robin said 

Amon stopped and heard a sound like wood splitting, both became aware of the sound when the saw dust fall to the ground. Suddenly a part of the ceiling fell down and Amon pulled Robin to the ground. It fell just by their heads. Amon looked at the piece of ceiling and then narrowed his eyes.

" The ceiling just came down," Robin said, " But this house was strong."

" It's an illusion," Amon said

He reached to touch the piece of the ceiling that fell, but his hand went through it.

" How did you know it was an illusion?" Robin said

" It's too perfect to be real," he said 

Amon walked around with Robin following close behind. Though they were close to each other, they became distant. The Orbo fought to keep them in the reality around them. Amon stopped and turned around and found he was alone in a room. The two doors that lead out, were locked. Robin looked around and she too was in a separate room.

" Amon!" she called, " Where are you?" 

She saw a picture in the far corner of the room and looked at it. It was Amon and Reiko, though she smiled he remained his usual self, but his eyes showed something different.

" Amon, and Reiko did have a past together," she said

" Yes, but that was ruined because she came," Reiko's voice sounded

" Who?" Robin said

Reiko walked through the door and looked at Robin.

" Touko," Reiko said, " He loved me until he met her and became more determine to prove himself as a hunter."

" What are you saying?" Robin said 

Reiko walked over to Robin and two new picture's appeared.

" We were almost married," Reiko said, " I would have been his wife, but that night was horrible. It was raining hard and they came to take me away, but Amon wouldn't let them take me. He protected me from the STN-J, I got away, but he was taken away. Locked away until he dedicated himself to his work. I tried to see him again, but the guard was always tough and my illusions weren't strong enough. So I used my power on him of hypnotic so he would forget me, until I could get to him."

" That's wrong, If you loved him and he couldn't be with you why didn't you just let him live his life," Robin said

" Because I was happy and I wanted to be with him," Reiko said, " And I learned that he met Touko and she learned how to talk to him without hurting him. She took my fiancé from me. I soon married later just to spite him, but he forgot about me for 6 years. Then you came along and became his partner."

" What are you saying?" Robin said

Reiko looked at her and narrowed her eyes and lifted a knife.

" You have feelings for him, feelings I won't allow you to have," she said, " He protects you just like he protected me. You're a witch Robin, just like me and that is why is he is reminded of me after 6years," Reiko said

" I don't have feelings for Amon," Robin said, " I just want him to open up trust me as his partner."

Reiko smirked and slapped Robin across her face and then laughed.

" Your so naïve," Reiko said, " I have seen it the way he held you yesterday in his arms. Your such a foolish girl. I warned you and him that you are both dangerous."

" Where is Amon?" Robin questioned

" Right beside you, but you can't see him," she replied 

" My Orbo, it's not protecting from the illusion," she thought, " I have to get Amon's attention."

" Have fun trying to help him and yourself out," Reiko said, " I'm going to show you that Amon belongs to me."

" No, he will never belong to you!" Robin said 

She reached for her glasses and placed them on. Reiko smiled and looked at her.

" Go ahead," Reiko said, " Try your best to attack me with your fire, but I warn you. You won't like the out come."

Amon kicked at the doors and looked around for another way.

" Robin!" he shouted

" She can't hear you witch hunter," a deep voice said 

Amon looked behind him and saw the same man he saw staring at them after the accident. 

" I'm afraid you should be punished for the pain you cause Ms. Hiroharu," the man said

Amon reached for his gun, but didn't find it. The man smirked and narrowed his eyes.

" Can I hurt him now Ms. Hiroharu?" the man asked

" No, put him down," Reiko said

She walked from behind the man and looked at Amon.

" Hello Amon," she said, " It's been 6 years."

" Reiko," Amon said, " What have you done with Robin?"

" She's ok, in fact she stands next to you," Reiko said

Amon looked at her and said, " Why are you doing this?"

Reiko walked to Amon and placed her hand on his face.

" Why? You always did ask to many questions," she whispered

Reiko reached up and kissed Amon and Amon pushed her back. She smirked and held out her hand.

" Why did you isolate yourself from me?" she asked

" You're a witch that's why," Amon said

" So, is that girl Robin," Reiko said, " You don't treat her any different."

Amon narrowed his eyes and looked at Reiko

" Your jealous of my partner," Amon said

" She's more than your partner, you call her your partner because your trying to hide what you feel about her," Reiko said

Amon grabbed her by her wrist and looked at her eye to eye.

" You assume to much," Amon said

Reiko smiled and pulled her wrist back. Amon looked at her and then stood up straight.

" What do you want Reiko?" Amon said

" You of course, After all we had a promise to be together," Reiko said, " But perhaps your to far from reality to remember that."

She turned around and walked off with the man following behind her. Amon walked to one door and banged his fist against it.

" Robin," he shouted

Robin closed her eyes to focused on something about Amon.

" That's the only way I can find him," she thought

She then heard his voice and she opened her eyes.

" Amon!" she shouted

Robin got up and hit against the wall.

" Amon!" she said, " It's no use in getting out."

Amon listened to Robin's voice and he followed it and again banged his fist against the wall.

" Use your fire Robin," Amon said

Robin reached for her glasses, but then hesitated. She was afraid she would hurt Amon.

" I can't, I don't want to hurt you," she said, " It's an illusion your standing beside me."

She placed her hand against the wall which, happened to be in the same place Amon's hand was on. She suddenly felt warmth from the other side of the wall.

Amon took a deep breath and stared at the wall.

" Robin, use it, I'm giving you an order. Use it. I trust you enough," Amon said 

Robin nodded and placed her glasses on and used her fire. Amon trusted her now to use her power. The flames ate at the illusion and Robin's hand gripped Amon's hand. She looked at him and breathed deep and Amon pulled her away from the flames. She tripped and fell into Amon's arms and she breathed deep.

" Amon," she whispered, " You trust me."

Amon looked down at her and removed her glasses.

" I trust you only if you trust me," Amon said

Robin nodded and Amon got her to her feet, then they walked around. 

" Sakaki, still there," Robin said

Sakaki didn't answer Robin's call and Amon looked at her. She continued to try, then suddenly shots were fired. Robin and Amon took refuge and looked around.

" Robin, Amon," Sakaki called

Robin looked at Amon and got up.

" No, Stay down," Amon said

Robin did as she was told and felt Amon cover her as sharp splinters that came from anywhere the bullets hit. 

" What do we do?" Robin asked

Amon stood up and Robin glanced up at him.

" Amon," she whispered, " What are you doing?"

" Putting an end to this," Amon said, " Robin do you have my gun?"

Robin nodded and handed it to Amon and he walked off. She watched him as he went into find the source of all the anger and the sadness. The shooting stopped and Amon looked around, gun ready to shoot. He stopped when he saw Reiko standing there. Sakaki stood beside her and she looked at Amon.

" Sakaki, move," Amon said 

" I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to hurt Ms. Hiroharu," Sakaki said, " She's innocent."

" Fight it Sakaki," Amon said

Reiko held Sakaki's Orbo and smiled.

" Amon, why did you not come back to me, I waited," Reiko whispered, " Is your job that much important than me?"

She walked towards Amon and looked at him.

" How can you think I ever killed those people, when they never existed," Reiko whispered

" Illusions," Amon said

" I did it to bring you back here, to be with me," she whispered

She reached up and ran her fingers through Amon's black hair. She stroked his cheek and slowly reached up.

" I'm no illusion Amon, I'm the real thing," Reiko whispered


	5. Stabbed by the Truth

****

Chapter 5: Stabbed by the Truth

Reiko looked at Amon catching his glance and she reached up.

" Don't you miss my touch, my love that the world can't touch?" Reiko questioned

" It was along time ago," Amon said pulling away

Reiko bit her lower lip and nodded and looked at Sakaki.

" You have to many hunters Amon, why not give me one," Reiko said 

Sakaki reached for his gun and Reiko looked at Amon as he pulled his.

" We're the past," Amon said

" But yet, there are times that you remember how good it felt to be loved," Reiko said

Robin got up and went to find Amon. She became panicked and then found him, Amon and Sakaki both had their guns out. Sakaki pointed it Amon and Amon at Reiko.

" Amon," she thought, " No."

She went to stop them both, but she was stopped by the strange man.

" Do not interrupt Ms. Hiroharu," he said

He gabbed her and threw her into a wall.

" Amon!" she cried

Amon turned and looked in the direction of the scream. 

" Robin," he whispered

" You can't help her, she's a witch and like every witch they must be hunted," Reiko said 

Sakaki pulled the trigger and Amon jumped out of the way, but got hit in the leg. Amon hit the ground and Reiko walked over to him, she knelt down and pushed back his hair.

" You can't harm me Amon, I won't allow you too any longer," she whispered, " We're going to be together."

Amon narrowed his eyes and reached for his gun, but Reiko kicked it.

" Tell me Amon that you do still care. It's in your eyes," she said 

" No," he said holding back the pain

Robin reached for her glasses and used her fire. It circled the man who was attacking her and she ran off. Robin ran to the room Amon was in. Robin looked at Sakaki as he approached her.

" Sakaki, please," she said, " Help Amon."

Amon looked at Robin and breathed deep.

" Robin, the Orbo," he whispered, " Get it."

Robin looked and ran towards the table that held it. Sakaki grabbed Robin and she looked at him.

" Sakaki," Robin said, " Let me go."

Robin looked down at her Orbo and removed it. She placed hers around his neck and looked at him.

" Sakaki help Amon, he needs your help," Robin said 

Sakaki blinked and looked at Robin then released her.

" What happened?" Sakaki said

" Reiko had you under her hypnotic spells," Robin said 

Robin ran and grabbed the Orbo and placed it around her neck. Sakaki went to help Amon, but was suddenly thrown back, by a wave of power. He looked up and saw an older man.

" Don't you dare touch my daughter young man," he said

" Not another one," Sakaki said

" Don't give me that tone, I'm here for my daughter and your not going to take her," he said

Robin looked at the old man and walked next to Sakaki.

" Are you ok?" She asked

" I'm fine, but that old man, his power," Sakaki said

" I can handle him, just help Amon," Robin said 

Sakaki got up and went to help pry Reiko away from Amon. The old man used his power and Robin used her fire power canceling his attack. He looked at her and smiled.

" Your daughter is try to murder my partner," Robin said

" No murder. Just wining back what she lost, what the STN-J took from her," he said, " You young people don't understand what pain is until someone you love was taken from you."

Amon forced Reiko back and stood on his good leg. He felt pain stretch over his leg and he fell. 

" Amon, you are fighting me? Well don't," Reiko said 

Amon narrowed his eyes and reached for his gun dragging his injured leg. Reiko kicked the gun under a table and pushed Amon back. 

" Your very stubborn and hard to track," she said, " Why can't we be happy?"

Amon looked at her as she touched his face. He turned away and she turned his gaze to hers.

" Amon, you do love me," she whispered in his ear, " Of course you do, you want everything to return to the way it once was don't you? Remember how happy we were in love. We would stay in each other's arms all night. Bathe in the light of the moon. You remember don't you."

" Amon don't listen to her," Sakaki shouted

He reached for his gun, and aimed it at Reiko.

" Sakaki shoot," Robin shouted

He pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

" Sakaki!" Robin shouted

" It won't work," Sakaki said

Robin forced the old man back and ran at Reiko. She used her fire and Reiko turned and looked at her. She rose and looked at Robin, her eyes narrowed.

" Amon!" Robin shouted

Reiko walked to Robin and stared her down.

" Your fire, your Orbo, and your bullets are useless against me. I can take anything. And now Amon is mine. He wants to be with me he's happier with me," Reiko said, " Meaning you will have to die Ms. Robin."

Sakaki struggled with the gun and looked around for Amon's. He looked up and saw Reiko reach behind her and pull a knife out slowly.

" Amon!" Robin shouted

" He can't hear you, he doesn't know you even exist," Reiko whispered, " To him you are the hunted."

Robin backed up into a wall and Reiko pulled the knife. She slashed at Robin and cut her arm and Robin caught the knife on fire. Reiko dropped it and wrapped her hands around Robin's neck.

" Amon," Robin said, " Sakaki."

" Robin," Sakaki said 

He dropped the gun and ran at Reiko, but was thrown down to the ground.

" Damn it, the Orbo can't handle this type of strength," Sakaki thought

The old man walked over to Sakaki and looked at him.

" My daughter's happiness is what matter's now," he said

He threw Sakaki to the ground. Sakaki got up and went to attack the old man when he had his back to him, but that didn't work. He was thrown to the ground, then he hit his head. Sakaki looked at the old man then at Robin as she fell. His eye rolled back and everything went black.

The next morning Robin opened her eyes and looked around. She was at the apartment and laying in her bed.

" Amon!" she cried

She sat up and Touko walked in.

" Oh, your awake," She said, " How do you feel?"

" Touko, how did I get here?" Robin asked

Touko walked over and sat down next Robin.

" Ms. Karasuma brought you here. You were lucky to survive that last hunt," Touko said

" But Amon, where is he?" she asked

Touko's expression changed and she sighed.

" I'm afraid Amon's gone again," Touko said 

Robin looked away and shook her head.

" I tried to help," Robin said, " I failed."

" Robin you can't blame yourself," Touko said

The doorbell rang and Touko got up to answer the door. Robin laid back and laid on her side.

" Amon, I failed you again, your probably hurt," Robin thought 

She tears fell from her eyes and she wiped them.

" Amon," she whimpered

Amon opened his eyes, he looked around to see he was in a room. The scent of fresh cut flowers and sweet scents caught his sense of smell.

" Where am I?" Amon said 

He sat up and felt a slight sting of pain touch his head. Then he felt his leg twitch from the pain. He reached for his shirt, which was folded over a chair and his coat hanging on the closet door. As he reached the pain in his leg only increased and he remember he was shot with an Orbo bullet. It was strange though how much if felt like a real bullet and how much damage it caused as well. Amon leaned back and sighed, the cool breeze floated into the sun lit room. It touched his face and called his name, but he did not react. 

Reiko walked in with a sundress, that came to her knees and was red and white. Amon stared at her then looked at the dress. It was the same dress she wore when he first met her.

" Where am I?" he asked

" Your, at my father's summer home. You should remember this house, its where we spent many of our days here," Reiko said

She set a tray down and smoothed out her dress. She looked at him and smiled.

" Oh, how I longed to bring you back here," she said

" Why did you bring me here?" Amon asked

Reiko smiled and said, " I told you Amon, everything will be like it was."

She leaned over to kiss him and he pushed her away.

" No, it can't be the way it use to be," Amon said 

Reiko smiled and gently walked her figures up his bare chest.

" Of course it can," Reiko said touching his nose, " No one can break us apart ever again," Reiko said, " You and I can finally be together, get married, settle down. Have children and we can live here at my father's summer home. He'll rent it to us for a very low cost."

Amon grabbed Reiko's hand and looked at her. She smiled and leaned over to him and kissed his lips. Amon couldn't fight her, she had a hold on him.

" Now, relax and enjoy the beautiful sunlight," she said

She got up and Amon watched her prepare his breakfast and then set the tray down. Amon pushed it away and she looked at him.

" It's your favorite Amon," she said, " You must eat."

Amon narrowed his eyes and folded his arms.

" Eat it Amon," she said, " You always were like that."

" You can't keep me here," Amon said

" I will keep you here and you will love me," she said

Robin dressed and walked out to talk to Karasuma about Amon. 

" Are you feeling better?" Karasuma said

" I'm fine," Robin said

Robin sat down Karasuma looked at her.

" Amon is fine I know he is. You don't have to worry," Karasuma said, " He knows how to take care of himself."

" He was shot, by an Orbo bullet, how can you say that," Robin said 

" Easy Robin," Karasuma said

Robin looked at Karasuma and said, " Reiko was full of jealousy especially towards me and Touko. She felt threaten and that's why she took him. Slowly she was trying to get rid of the women in Amon's life. She could come after you Karasuma or Doujima, or even you Touko."

" She won't come after me Robin. She knows that there is two different closeness. Love and friendship. She felt threaten by the love. Afraid Amon would be pulled away from her grasp," Karasuma said, " Both you and Touko have a strong connection with Amon."

Robin leaned into her hands and Karasuma looked at Robin.

" I was there that night," Karasuma said

" What night?" Robin said

" The night they took Amon away. For the first time in my life I saw how violent Amon could get. I saw how a strong bond between Reiko and Amon. Perhaps you can call it love, but there was something else," Karasuma said

~~~~Flash back~~~~

Karasuma followed two other hunters that had orders to hunt Reiko and Amon down. It was direct orders from Zaizen, so Karasuma followed the other two hunters. 

When they found Reiko, Amon stood in their way to protect Reiko.

" We have orders to hunt this woman," a fellow hunter said

" No, I won't allow you to touch her," Amon said 

The two hunters came at Amon and he struggled to free himself. 

" Karasuma, take her down," one ordered

" Karasuma you won't take their orders," Amon shouted

Karasuma looked at Amon as he struggled to free himself. Karasuma took her gun out and aimed it at Reiko.

" Do it Karasuma," a hunter shouted

Amon threw one hunter down the other tackled him and pulled out a gun.

" Karasuma!" Amon shouted " don't!"

She pushed the trigger down, but nothing happened. It didn't release the bullet and Amon breathed deep as they tranquilized him. He slowly gave up and became unconscious and Karasuma looked at Reiko. She ran off and the other hunters lifted Amon up.

" What are you going to do with him?" Karasuma asked

" That's none of your concern," one snapped

She followed them as they laid Amon in the back seat of their car. Karasuma followed behind with her car. 

She watched them take Amon somewhere, like a cell of some type. He was given the necessities, food, water, clean clothing, and a bed. There he was like a caged animal, still filled with anger, you could see that he was still wild in his eyes. Karasuma would check on him, but then after awhile she wasn't able too. 

A couple of weeks later she was called into Zaizen's office. He looked at her and shook his head.

" Sir, why is Amon locked up?" she asked

" Because like every hunter they are to learn that even they are not allowed to have feelings," Zaizen said 

" It's not right," Karasuma said

Zaizen looked at her and said, " I assure you Amon will be the best hunter that this agency will ever see. A wild beast that is tamed."

" Can I see him?" she asked

" You are not allowed to see him," Zaizen said

Karasuma shook her head and then turned away.

" I warn you now, that emotions will only get you killed," Zaizen said

She walked off and walked past the cell and heard a soft voice. Karasuma got a closer look and saw Touko placing a cool cloth on Amon's forehead. She watched Touko talk to Amon, but he did not reply to her. She wrapped Amon's cut hands with torn pieces of cloths. 

" There, don't worry, I'll talk to him," Touko said 

Karasuma sighed and walked off and waited to hear news about Reiko.

~~~end~~~

" Amon, is the way he is because of Zaizen. He's feels that Amon owes him a life service because he pulled Amon out of his past to a new future. So, Amon became a uptight hunter," Karasuma said

" But he has it in him to show feelings sometimes," Touko said

" Touko, did you and Amon love each other?" Robin asked

Touko looked at Robin and said, " We did once, but after what happened, I couldn't see him the same way. His work is what pushed us away, but there is hope Robin."

Robin sighed and Karasuma placed her hand on Robin's shoulder.

" Why don't you stay home today. You need your rest," Karasuma said

" How is Sakaki?" Robin asked

" Well, he's up and about, has a little bump on the head. No real damage done," Karasuma said

Robin smiled and Karasuma smiled.

" There's a smile," she said

" If you don't mind I would like to come to work, I don't feel as bad as I did before," Robin replied

" Alright, well I'll give you a lift," Karasuma said

Touko got up and Robin went off to fix her hair. Karasuma looked at Touko and Touko poured a cup of tea. She came back and sat down and handed a cup to Karasuma.

" She has no idea how he feels," Touko said

" What do you mean?" Karasuma said

Touko handed Karasuma Robin's phone and said, " He's only contacted her once before he vanished."

" He left her a message?" Karasuma said 

" A brief one," Touko said

Karasuma looked at Touko as she sipped her tea then looked away.

" She's still a child," Touko said, " Unaware of what's out there."

" Perhaps she knows what she's facing and that's why he….has taken a liken to her," Karasuma said ending her sentence softly

Touko nodded and said, " I don't want to see either one hurt. If anything they should both be happy."

Karasuma looked at Touko and nodded.

" Painful to see this happen, it's like we've all been stabbed by the truth," Karasuma said


	6. Breaking Free

****

Chapter 6: Breaking Free

Amon pushed himself up and got out of bed. He used the table beside him to balance himself. He got up and stood on one leg and placed his shirt on then his trench coat. He felt the weight of his leg just remain there without feeling. He limped and tried to use his leg, but it refused to work. He came to the stairway and slowly went down the stairs. Amon tripped and fell, but he managed to slow himself down and get up. From there he saw the doors, he knew they were locked so, he decided to use the windows.

He found a window just at his height and pushed himself up and opened the window. Carefully he swung his injured leg through the window and then his other leg. He slid out without a sound and started off towards to the town closest from the isolated summer home. Amon went as fast as he could escaping the chaos that would soon be discovered. Amon patted his pockets and found his phone, he dialed Robin's number, but he lost the signal. 

" I have to make it to the town," he thought

Pain began to slow him down, but he continued to strive to the next town. Amon came to a street that probably lead to the highway, which could take him to the town. He moved and dragged his leg.

" The Orbo should have warn off by now or been removed," he thought 

He stumbled and fell and looked at his leg, it was bleeding now. This was both good and bad. The good was that the Orbo would be released if it was still in his system. The bad was that there was no way to stop the bleeding. Amon began to get movement in his leg, but his movement was slow as it tried to adjust to the other leg's movement.

As the sun beat down on him, Amon removed his trench coat and wiped the sweat that dripped from his face.

Robin sat down and watched the other's try to find away to find Amon. Robin looked at her phone and saw a message on her phone. Robin got up and Karasuma saw her place the phone to her ear. 

" Robin," Karasuma said, but Robin didn't hear her

Robin made her way down to the basement and she looked, up. For a brief second she saw Amon reaching out to her.

" Amon," she cried out

She walked towards the shadow of the past, but Amon vanished and she fell to her knees. Tears fell from her face and she beat the ground with her fist.

" It's all my fault, that he's gone, if I were strong enough I could have helped him," she whispered

She looked at her phone and pressed talk to listen to the voice mail. Amon's voice came through the line, with a small message that asked her in his own words to stay strong and not to give up. Robin only broke into tears, just like the time she was being hunted and Amon saved her.

" Why?" she whimpered

" Robin," Karasuma's voice came over Robin's whimpers

Robin came to her knees and wiped away her tears. 

" Yes," Robin replied 

Karasuma came over to Robin's side and knelt down. She handed her a handkerchief and Robin took it, then dabbed her eyes. Karasuma placed her hand on Robin's shoulder.

" Your much more than a partner, you're a loyal friend to him," Karasuma said, " But I think you see him more than just as Amon."

Robin looked at Karasuma and Karasuma smiled. 

" What do you mean?" Robin asked

" Amon, is the mysterious type, one that leaves anyone guessing what his next move would be," Karasuma said, " But suddenly Amon, has lost that quality. He's put it aside and began turn to feelings. Perhaps, some young woman helped him see the error of his ways?"

" You mean me, but why do you think I did it?" Robin questioned

" Because you are the only one that looks up to Amon and tries to help him even in his darkest hour. Without you Amon, is just Amon, but with you he become your protector," Karasuma said, " Amon has truly warmed up to you and you as well have too."

Robin looked at Karasuma then stared at the phone. His message continued to ring in her ear. His words weren't tight fitting. Robin breathed deep and felt her heart just beat against her chest. Karasuma smiled and hugged Robin, then stood up.

" Think about it Robin, it will come to you," Karasuma spoke

She walked off and Robin breathed deep and then she covered her mouth to hide a gasp.

" But, I'm to young," Robin thought, " I'm still a child in everyone's eyes."

Robin stood up and walked out the building and got some fresh air. She closed her eyes and wondered if everything that happened last night was because of feelings. The first embrace, him saving her from the car and taking the injuries just so she could keep going strong. The power of their calling to each other and finally entwining their fingers together to pull through the illusion Reiko placed on them. All this didn't seem to come together until now. Robin opened her eyes and looked at the birds in the sky.

" I'm….I'm in love with Amon," she whispered

Tears fell from her face and then she realized she had to find Amon. He needed her help to break through Reiko's illusions. Robin dialed Amon's phone, but all she got was the voice mail.

" I'm coming Amon," she said into the phone

Robin ran into the building and told Karasuma she was leaving to see Nagira. Karasuma sighed and nodded, then looked at Sakaki.

" Sakaki, will you take her, she's in a hurry," Karasuma said 

" Sure," Sakaki said

Robin smiled and Karasuma watched the two leave.

" Why does she need to go see Nagira?" Doujima said

" Connections," Karasuma said

Doujima nodded and said, " Ah, I see."

" Do you think she has realized what Amon hasn't realized yet?" Michael asked

" I think she does, but the thing is Amon already has realized it," Karasuma said 

Sakaki pulled up to the building and Robin got off.

" Want me to wait?" Sakaki asked

" No, go back and tell the other's it's time for a hunt," Robin said

Sakaki nodded and took off and Robin looked up at the building. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the office door. Ms. Hanamura answered the door and greeted her.

" He's upstairs, go right ahead," she said 

Robin thanked her and went upstairs and knocked on the door.

" It's open," he called

Robin opened the door and Nagira looked over as he lit a cigarette.

" Why hello Robin! Come back to hide again," he said with a joking tone

" I came to ask you about Amon," Robin said 

" Well, I guess you came to the right place, but why the sudden interest?" He answered

Robin walked over and had seat and said, " Amon's in trouble. He's been kidnapped, by a witch that he use to love."

" Reiko right?" Nagira said

" Yes, what can you tell me about their relationship?" Robin asked

Nagira sat back and sighed trying to think back.

" Well, Reiko was 17 and had freshly developed her powers. She was accused of killing 6 different people, but none had ties. Amon was chasing her down once, fresh on the job and he tried to stop her. She persuaded him that she was the victim and was being framed by another witch. Amon gave in, but their meetings didn't stop there. Amon found her injured and hurt. She seemed to be caught up in a fight, so he took her to the only place that would be safe. Here, and asked me to take care of her, but he would visit her. Well, it was strange to say the least that he became attached to her. She remained here for several months until Amon could find her a place out of the city. He did, and he took her there. For two months I heard nothing from Amon, but by the end of autumn, Amon sent word, that he was in fact in love with her. That he would protect her at any cost even if it meant his own life. Of course they remained hidden, and rumor had spread that the two got eloped. They were happy from what I saw, but Amon knew that it was dangerous for the both of them. They were star crossed lovers, doomed to the end, but still they did hang on until the very end. When the snow was thick and unbearable Amon and Reiko were on the move, he asked me to prepare a place. They would leave in the morning and continue onward from there," Nagira said then took a break 

" So, they were in love, a bond between them," Robin said

" Yeah, but like I said Star crossed lovers," Nagira said, " because that night they were suppose to come, they didn't. I didn't receive word until the next day when Reiko showed up beat up. She cried the whole sad story and told me that she would use her powers on Amon so he would forget her until everything past then come back so they could be reunited."

Robin stood up and said, " Do you know where this place was, where Reiko and Amon stayed?

" Yeah, it's not to far from the city really, couple of miles real isolated place. You can take a country road to get there," Nagira said

" Can you take me there, that might be where Amon is," Robin said

" Hold just a minuet you can't just bust in there without a plan," Nagira said

" You can help me," Robin said

" I'm not taking part of this. Amon is a big boy now, I'm done helping him out," Nagira said

" Come on Nagira you would do anything for family and friends," Robin said

He took a deep breath and sighed.

" Why do I always end up saving everyone?" he mumbled

" Thank you," she said

By 11:30 Robin and Nagira were on the road that lead to the isolated summer home. Robin became very anxious to find Amon, new feelings that were bursting inside of her. Anger, sadness, excitement, concern, happiness; all these feelings coming together because of one person.

" Amon," she whispered

Nagira kept an eye out for any strange things that might effect their perfect plot. Robin informed Karasuma that they were going to find Amon and they should do the same in the same direction. Robin waited to hear from them to see where they were.

Robin watched as trees and more trees continued to follow in their path. She sighed and closed her eyes, only to be awaken, by slamming breaks. She opened her eyes and saw Nagira get out of his car. Nagira looked up at Robin and signaled to come quick. Robin did so and got out and ran to where Nagira stood. She saw someone lying there and Nagira knelt down. Robin got closer and she gasped and got to her knees.

" Amon," she said

" He's ok, the heat just got to him," Nagira looked at Robin

She looked at Amon and she removed her coat and placed it under Amon's head.

" I have some water in the car hold on," Nagira said

He walked off and Robin looked at Amon, she gently pushed his black hair aside.

" I'm sorry Amon, I failed to help you," she whispered, " Your hurt and it's all because of me."

Nagira returned and looked at Robin.

" Lift his head and give him this," he said

Robin gently pulled Amon to her and let his head rest in her arms. With her free hand she pour some water on Amon's lips. She then poured some in his mouth, but she didn't see him swallow.

" He's not swallowing," Robin said

Nagira looked at Amon resting in Robin's arms as she continued to pour water in his mouth.  
" Come you idiot," Nagira said 

Amon coughed up some of the water, from swallowing to much. He turned to his side and coughed. Robin gently patted his back and Amon looked up to see Robin and then Nagira.

" Robin," he whispered, " Is this a dream?"

" No, I'm real," she replied with a small smile

Amon sighed and sat up and looked up at Nagira.

" Welcome back," Nagira said

Amon nodded and looked at his trench coat, then pushed himself up. His leg gave out on him and Robin grabbed Amon, where they both fell to the ground.

" Your leg it's still hurt," Robin said, " Let me see."

Amon looked at her and shook his head.

" I'm fine," he remarked

" Stop being an idiot Amon and let her look," Nagira said

Amon narrowed his eyes at Nagira and said, " I'm fine."

He started to getting up and Robin got up.

" Amon," she whispered

Nagira opened the door for Amon and he got in. Robin stood there for a second and Nagira looked at Robin.

" Are you coming or do I have leave you?" he said

" I'm coming," she said

She got in the back seat and looked at Amon. He seemed alright, but there was something bothering.

" Where are the others?" Amon asked

" They're meeting us in town," Robin replied

Amon looked at Nagira and then in the review mirror at Robin. Their eyes met and then Amon turned away. Nagira watched both from the corner of his eye.

By 2 Nagira pulled up at a restaurant where they saw Karasuma's car and Sakaki's motorcycle.

" Well, looks like your friends are all here," Nagira said, " Should I just drop you off or join you?"

" Go," Amon said 

" Well, I guess he has spoken," Nagira said

Amon opened the door and pushed himself up.

" Amon let me help you," Robin said

" I can handle it myself," Amon coldly said

" Gee wiz your such a stubborn asshole," Nagira said 

He reached over and pulled Amon down into the passenger's side. 

" Robin go in, I'll get this idiot inside, I have to speak to him," Nagira said

" Alright," Robin said

She walked off and Amon looked at Nagira.

" She blames her self, you can a least be sympathetic and not be your usual asshole self. Don't keep to yourself," Nagira said

" She's a fool to think that," Amon said 

He started getting up and Nagira once more pulled Amon down.

" We're having a family moment now listen up, this girl Reiko is trouble. She wants Robin dead. I thought you might want that information before you go play mysterious hunter again. Robin's putting her life on the line for you Amon," Nagira said

" Are you finished," Amon growled

" Hmm, now I know there's something I wanted to tell you," Nagira said, " Oh, that's right. Warm up a little, cause everyone around you are wearing coats because of that cold attitude."

Amon got up and leaned against the car.

" Oh, Amon," Nagira said

" What," He said

" Get off my car," he said 

Amon narrowed his eyes and pushed off the car, then slammed the car door. Amon walked into the restaurant and saw the others. He walked over and Robin rose and gave her seat to Amon. 

" You look pretty beat up Amon," Sakaki said

Amon didn't say anything and Robin reached into her pocket and pulled out something. She placed it into Amon's coat and he looked at her. She turned away and sighed.

Karasuma drove down a few blocks and found hotel for them to set up equipment and rest up. 

That evening they all remained at the hotel and kept in contact with Michael, for information. Robin washed up and cleaned up a little, then sat on the uncomfortable bed. She sighed listened to Amon's message again.

" He's acting so cold, like in the beginning," she thought

Amon showered and wrapped his wounded leg and thought about what Nagira said. Robin blamed herself for the failure of saving him. Amon walked out of the shower and heard his phone ringing. He picked up his phone and got the voice mail.

" I'm coming Amon," Robin's voice spoke over the phone

Amon put the phone down and shut it off. Amon, sat down and laid back into the bed, his thoughts had become clouded, with anger. He didn't realize how much one person cared for him. He had been so blinded, by a lover that tried to reunite them, but was failing. He moved his trench coat off the bed and as he did so something fell out. He let it sit there, then he got up and picked up. It was only a piece of paper rolled up, but he went and unrolled it. Slowly he read something off it, he set the rolled up paper down and stood up. Amon was only conflicting feelings, he knew there was no way in keeping them hidden. He stood there looking at himself in the mirror, all he saw was a cold hearted person that never could trust anyone, but he did trust someone. He trusted his partner, whom tried so hard to prove herself to him, but he was to blind to see that. 

Suddenly it was all clear, Amon wanted to be someone else.

" I was such a fool to not see," he said, " How can I be this other person, that I was trained not to be?"

Amon tightened his fist and leaned against the far walling. He felt as though he had stabbed himself in the heart and let it just sit there while he bled the bad blood out. 

" Amon," Robin's soft voice called

Amon looked up at the door and then lowered his head. He didn't move to open it, he just sat there as though he was unable to move.

" Amon, can I speak with you," she whispered

She leaned against the door and placed her hands on it.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry you had to go through this today," Robin said, " I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I tried to help, but I was to weak."

She slid down to her knees feeling tears fall from her face.

" You always have to save me and I'm never strong enough to save you," Robin began to whimper

Amon looked up and listened to Robin's apology. She was crying for false failure, because he made her feel that way. He stood up and walked to the door, he unlocked it and opened the door. He looked at Robin as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

" Robin," he whispered

She looked up at him and saw a different look in his eyes, they were not the usual sadden and cold look. They were almost warm feeling and Amon leaned against the door frame, balance himself. She stood up and wiped away her tears and walked close to him.

" I'm sorry, let me help you," she whispered

Amon pushed off and Robin swung one arms around her around her neck, then placed her other hand around his waist.

" Now use me as a crutch," she said, " You no longer have to do this alone, cause we're partners Amon."

Amon looked at her and saw the tears run down her face, she got him to his bed and sat him down. Robin stood and Amon looked at her, then took her hand as she stood there.

" You shouldn't blame yourself for my errors," he said, " You did all you could. I was the weak on that day."

Amon stood up and stared up at her and then stumbled back. Robin grabbed his hand and kept him from falling.

" Thank you Amon," she said 

" For what?" he asked

" For the message you left," Robin said, " it gave me courage to look for you."

Amon looked at her and said, " Robin, I can't always be there to help you. I won't always be where you are all the time."

" I know Amon," she said, " I know how you are."

Amon stepped back and sat down and Robin, joined him at his side. She stared at him and then looked down at her resting hands. 

" I was so afraid, that you were hurt, Your name is what I called out first when I woke up," Robin whispered

Amon shook his head and then turned away.

" You shouldn't I was alright," he said

Amon then turned to her and saw tears fall from Robin's face. He reached over and wiped them away. She glance up at him and more tears fell from her face. She got up and turned away from Amon. He looked at her and rose, and then walked to her. There he took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her. Robin gasped at first and then turned and faced him. She leaned her head against his chest and listened to his steady heart beat.

" Amon," she whispered

Amon looked at her and as she just stared off not looking at him.

" Do I have your trust?" she whispered

Amon paused and nodded and said, " Yes, you have my trust."

" Can we stay trusting partners?" she asked

" Yes," Amon said 

He loosened his hold and looked at her, then lifted her chin upward.

" What is this about?" Amon asked 

Robin tore away from his gaze and said, " Trust."

Amon nodded and then caught her glance again.

" What else?" Amon asked

Robin looked at him and studied his eyes and closed her eyes. She wanted to say it, but she didn't want to make him mad.

" I don't know," she whispered

She wrapped her arms tightly around Amon and leaned her head on his chest. He felt strange when she did that, but he wrapped his arms around her.

An hour later Robin returned to her room and went to bed, but not to sleep. Her mind was in deep thought, she was thinking about Amon, how could she tell him? She turned on her side and closed her eyes then woke up when she heard a voice. She sat up and got up, then opened her door. 

" Amon, it's coming from Amon's room," she thought

She walked down the hall and then heard a bump on the wall. She banged her fist against the door and tried to open the door.

" Amon!" she cried, " Amon!"

Robin aimed for the door with her fire, but it wouldn't burn. She continued to try, but the door was protected by some type of spell.

Suddenly someone put a cloth over her mouth and she began to get drowsy. She pushed the person back and called for help. Karasuma ran out to see what the racket was. She saw someone dressed in black trying to strangle Robin and cause her to pass out.

" Robin," she said 

She went after the person, but was thrown back into a wall. Sakaki walked out with his gun and helped Karasuma.

" Help Robin," she said 

Sakaki shot the gun and hit the person three times before they fell. Sakaki ran and caught Robin before she fell and unmasked the person. It was Reiko's father and Sakaki looked at the door they stood before. With several attempts he broke the door and walked into Amon's room. Amon laid unconscious, beat up and Sakaki laid Robin down on the bed.

" Amon," he said 

He knelt down and checked Amon's pulse. Still alive and Sakaki looked at Karasuma as she stood there.

" It looks like Reiko was up to something," Karasuma said 

A few hours past and Amon came to and he looked around feeling a cool cloth on his head. He sat up and winced in pain, while he smelt something sweet being prepared. " What happen?" he asked

Karasuma walked in with a cup of tea.

" So your up," she said, " You took a good beating."

" Where's Robin?" he asked

" In her room resting, Sakaki's watching out for her," Karasuma replied

She handed him the cup of tea and he took a sip of it. 

" What happened to her?" He asked

" She was knocked out, why?" Karasuma asked

Amon shook his head and said, " It's nothing."

Karasuma looked at him and smirked

" Amon," Karasuma said

Amon looked at Karasuma seeing she had something to say.

" What?" he questioned

" Robin, hasn't been Robin since this little witch hunt and for that matter you haven't been yourself. Why is that?" Karasuma stated

Amon shook his head and laid down again and Karasuma looked at him.

" Leave me alone, I'm tiered," he said 

" Answer me Amon," Karasuma said 

" I told you to leave me alone," he said 

Karasuma stood up and walked towards the door.

" Amon, don't let Robin get her heart broken," Karasuma said

She left and Amon closed his eyes and sighed.

" Robin, why?" he whispered 


	7. False love and False hate

****

Chapter 7: False love and False hate

A couple of days, they returned and it only seemed that things were slightly quiet. Amon was better and ready to get back on the hunt for Reiko, to stop her once and for all. Robin watched him from the distance and tried to keep her thoughts to herself. She went to the basement and leaned against the wall. She was feeling hurt and felt that her feelings of concern were pointless. She was losing hope, but she played Amon's message several times, just to hear his voice.

" Amon," she whispered, " I'm such a fool."

She started to go upstairs, until she bumped into Amon. 

" I'm sorry," she quickly said 

" What are you doing down here?" he asked

" I was just thinking, clearing me head," Robin said

She backed down and said, " Why are you down here?"

Amon walked by her and stopped and Robin looked at him as he stood there. She folded her arms and looked at him.

" Why did you leave me that message?" Robin asked

" To keep you going," he said 

Robin walked to him and then stopped just at his side.

" Amon, how do you feel about me?" she asked

Amon turned and looked at her and she just stood there. He said nothing and Robin nodded, seeing he didn't care about her, they were just partners. Robin turned away and started off, but Amon grabbed her wrist.

" Amon," she said 

He pulled her to him and looked at her.

" I can not love, it's to dangerous to love," Amon said

" Amon," she whispered

His eyes just stared deep down into her own, grasping what ever they could about her. Robin closed her eyes and turned away and pulled away.

" Love isn't dangerous, you just have to pick what is good and bad," Robin said

" In this business it is," Amon replied 

Amon pulled her closer to him and she glanced up at him.

" I don't want to be in your way Amon," she whispered 

" Your not," he said

Robin felt her heart beat and she stared at him. It was though he was play a game with her mind. Amon leaned towards her and Robin lifted her head up, there Amon closed the gap between their lips and kissed her. This kiss was no ordinary kiss, it had feeling of love. 

" Robin," Amon's deep voice

Robin opened her eyes and looked up seeing Amon walking out of the elevator. Robin sighed seeing that this could not really happen. She walked over and looked up at him seeing him just standing there. She walked into the elevator and he pushed a button. It took them up to the office and Robin watched Amon walk off. Robin walked into the office and leaned against the wall.

" Robin prepare to leave," Amon said

" Where are we going?" Robin asked

Amon grabbed a bag and another one then looked at the others.

" We'll contact you when we get there," Amon said

" Amon, where are we going?" she asked 

Amon started off and Robin followed him. Amon took Karasuma's car and left his own, incase they were spotted. There were orders given for their protection and so they would use every recourse they could. Amon did not inform Robin where they were going, he only thing he told her was they were leaving. He pulled out and took off down the slick roads, because once again it was raining. Robin drifted to sleep as they got out of the city, Amon looked at her from the corner of his eye. He reached from the back and grabbed a spare coat and placed it over her. He then drove through the unpleasant weather, but did not wake Robin. Amon let his mind settle back to what Touko was talking about as she packed things for Robin.

~~~~~flash back~~~

" Amon, what are you doing here?" Touko asked

He walked in and slipped his shoes off.

" I need you to pack a bag for Robin, just a weeks worth of clothing," Amon said

" Why what's going on?" she asked

" We're being sent away until this witch is hunted," Amon said

Touko lead Amon to Robin's room and she pulled out a black bag. She packed a weeks worth of clothes.

" You should do well to be careful too," Amon said

" Why?" Touko said

" The witch is Reiko," Amon said

Touko looked at him and said, " I thought she was dead. You said she was."

Amon zipped the bag up and walked out the room.

" I lied," he whispered

He put his shoes back on and started to the door.

" Amon," Touko said

He turned and she replied, " Be careful, she's just a girl Amon. Still young and fragile not like us tough and aware."

" I know," he said

" You know how you feel about her and I'm telling you that your better not hurt her," Touko said with tears in her eyes, " It's not right that she would get hurt."

Amon opened the door and then walked out.

~~~~End~~~~

Amon sighed and rubbed his eyes after 4 hours of driving they were in a small town. He pulled over and got some coffee out of a thermos. He placed the cup in the holder and continued.

By 12:30 Amon pulled up to a house and got out. He walked to the back and grabbed a key then got back into the car. He pulled out and went down a few miles to find a town house. There he unlocked the door and stuck the keys into his pocket, he then got the bags and brought them in. After he did that he walked back and lifted Robin into his arms and carried her inside. He shut the door and laid Robin on the couch and let her sleep there until he got everything situated. When he did he went upstairs and found two bedrooms, one room was prepared for Robin and the other for him. He felt uncomfortable leaving Robin alone in the front room, so he pulled out a spare blanket and pillow to sleep on the floor.

By the next morning Robin woke up and looked around. She saw the sun enter the window and she sat up to see she was in a room.

" Amon must have brought me up here," she said seeing she was in her clothes.

She looked down on the floor and saw Amon asleep on the floor. He seemed so peaceful, but still she felt like he was fighting something. She got up and walked downstairs seeing their stuff on the couch. She grabbed some clean clothes and went to take a shower. She started the shower and let the steam fill the room, she wiped the mirror and stood before it.

" What am I to say?" she thought, " I can't tell him how I feel."

Amon opened his eyes and sat up quickly and looked around. He looked up and saw Robin was gone, he got up and ran out the room. There he heard water running and he knocked on the door.

" Robin," he said

Robin opened the door and looked at Amon, then said, " Good morning Amon. I hope I didn't wake you?"

" No, please be careful around here," he said 

" Alright I will," Robin said 

Amon looked at her then nodded, he walked downstairs and Robin shut the door. She once more wiped the mirror. She undid the towel and stepped into the shower and let the water drip down her back. She did this for about an hour, then got washed up. She quickly dressed and walked out to the smell of bacon . She walked downstairs and saw Amon in the small kitchen. She walked over and stopped in the hall way and smiled.

" Amon," she said 

He turned around and saw Robin standing there. He handed her a plate and Robin looked at the small breakfast.

" Amon what are we doing here?" she asked

" We're being protected," Amon said

" But what about the others," Robin said

" They're going to take care of Reiko," Amon said 

Robin sighed and walked into the living room area, there she sat down and leaned back. Amon walked in and looked at her as she just leaned back.

" Would you rather, be in danger?" He said 

" No, I just was wondering how long we will be here?" she asked

" A week," Amon said 

Amon sat down across from her. He looked at the small breakfast and then set it down.

" Amon, since we're going to be here a while, can you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Robin questioned

Amon leaned back and said, " No, the more you know about the more you will be in danger."

" Amon, you won't put me in danger," she said, " We're partners remember." 

Amon didn't answer and took a bite of the food. He looked up at her and she stared at him.

" Don't look at me that way," he said

He got up and walked off and Robin sighed. She then got up and walked outside to feel the fresh air that surrounded them. She walked around the small fenced in backyard and freed her thoughts.

Amon stared out a nearby window that over looked the backyard. He watched Robin soak up the fresh air and free the city scents from her system. 

" This is what's best," he thought, " Out of danger and out of sight."

~~~~back into the city~~~~

Reiko stood at outside an old building and waited for someone. Karasuma watched from the car and radioed over to Sakaki.

" She's waiting for someone," Karasuma said

" But who?" Sakaki asked

" I don't know….wait someone's coming out," Karasuma said

She watched as a man dressed in a nice business suite approached Reiko. She talked to the man and then he turned and Karasuma gasped.

" What's wrong Karasuma?" Sakaki asked

" She's talking to….Zaizen," Karasuma said 

" What!" Sakaki exclaimed 

Karasuma continued to keep an eye out and said, " Sakaki, we need to find out why she's in contact with Zaizen."

" But we don't have any connections," Sakaki said

" I may know someone who use to work at the factory," Karasuma said 

" Be careful," Sakaki said

" I will, follow Reiko, and if she does anything shoot her," Karasuma said

She took off and droved down the side streets. 

~~~~at the town house~~~

" So, Zaizen's in this," Amon said 

" Yeah, Ms. Karasuma went to check something out, it seems Zaizen hasn't gotten past the fact that he's lost the battle," Michael said

" It seems that we've all been deceived," Amon said, " I want to know what Karasuma has, as soon as she gets back in."

" Alright, will do. But how are you two hanging on for the first day?" Michael asked

" There's no trouble, yet," Amon said 

Amon hung up and placed his phone in his pants pocket and then walked downstairs. Robin walked in and Amon looked at her and she stared at him.

" It seems we may be longer than a week," Amon said

Robin sighed and then nodded. Amon walked past her and sat down on the couch, Robin walked to him.

" What will we do if we run low on supplies?" Robin said

" I have it under control," Amon said

Robin nodded and walked off and Amon watched her. Robin poured a glass of water and sipped it, then set it down. 

" Did you get in contact with the others?" Robin asked

" I did," Amon said

He stood up and walked to the kitchen and Robin looked at him. She looked down away from his gaze, as though she was afraid of something. He walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

" Why did you embrace me Amon?" she asked

Amon looked at her and then dropped his hand off her shoulder.

" I don't want to be confused anymore," she said

She walked past him and walked outside shutting the door behind her. Amon walked off after her and opened the door. She looked and then turned away, she was afraid to be hurt, cause she knew how she felt. 

" Robin, you don't understand the situation you are in," Amon said

" Nagira told me what happened between you and Reiko and Karasuma told me too," Robin said, " But I don't understand why I'm your partner if you can't trust me. You can't trust me to know your past."

Amon took a deep breath and walked out deeper into the yard.

" I don't trust anyone Robin, but I do trust you," he said 

" Then act like it," Robin said

Amon slightly balled up his fist, as he tried to fight what aggravated him the most, talking about his past. He hated to talk about it and he might have been naïve about his feelings in his earlier years as a hunter. Of course his feelings are what got him into trouble, with Reiko. Robin looked at him and gazed at his glassy gaze while he thought a little. Amon closed his eyes and thought back, Robin walked to him and breathed deep.

" Just trust me Amon," she said 

Robin reached up and kissed Amon on his lips. Amon opened his eyes and looked at Robin as she kissed him, but he didn't kiss her. Robin pulled away and looked at him and then walked off.

" I'm sorry Amon," she said

Amon watched her walk off and suddenly he stopped to think about what was before him. He broke from the anger, and sadness that was built up in him. 

" Robin," he said, " I don't trust people because everything that has happened to me."

Robin stopped and turned and looked at him. She looked at him seeing a different look in his eyes.

" Not, even those who cared for you, like your mother and father," Robin asked

" My mother was hunted," he said

Robin walked over to him and he stared at her.

" I'm sorry Amon. What about any other family," Robin said

" Just an older half brother," Amon said

Robin looked Amon and said, "Who?"

" Nagira," Amon replied 

" I had no idea," Robin said 

Robin grabbed Amon's hands and intertwined them with her own, he looked at her and she smiled.

" Come on, I'll make some tea and you can tell me everything," Robin said 

Amon followed Robin inside and she made tea and listened to Amon's story. She was pleased to hear him tell her everything. Even what happened between him and Reiko. Amon reached into his trench coat pocket and showed Robin the ring, the proof that he and Reiko truly eloped. He never wore it, cause it only brought painful memories back. Robin undid her pendant and then reached over and placed the pendant around his neck.

" I think you should wear this for awhile, you trust me," Robin said, " So, here's my pendant to show you that I trust you."

Amon looked at her and she rose before he could say anything. Amon looked at the pendant and sighed, but he didn't go after Robin this time. His phone rang and Amon took it out.

" Hello," Amon answered

" Hey Amon, Ms. Karasuma came in just a few minuets ago," Michael said, " Want me to put her on the phone."

" Yes," Amon said

Amon waited for Karasuma to get on the phone.

" Amon, we have bigger problems then we imagined," Karasuma said

" How so," Amon said

Karasuma and Amon talked for what seemed hours. Robin sat on the stairwell and listened. She got only Amon's half of what was going on, but there was something else, something big. Amon hung up, she walked downstairs and stopped and looked at Amon.

" What's going on?" she asked

Amon looked up at her after he paused for a minuet.

" Nothing you should be concerned about, I'll take care of it," Amon said

He rose and looked at the clock, it was now 9.

" I'm going to town to get a few things, remain here and stay inside," he said

Amon walked off and then walked out the door with the keys. Robin sighed and sat down waiting for him. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

" I wonder what Amon was talking about," she thought, " I don't even know why Amon and I returned to the STN-J after what happened. Perhaps it was to still help out, rebuild the foundation of the STN-J," Robin thought, " Or, perhaps it was to bring back what was lost."

Robin opened her eyes and placed a finger on her lips.

" I am only given into feelings that he really doesn't have for me, I'm so stupid," she scolded herself

Amon pulled up at a restaurant and walked into it, he looked around and then sat down. Seconds later Nagira walked in and joined Amon at the table.

" It's bad Amon, it's real bad," Nagira said, " It's been a year and it's just heating up. Here's what the STN-J gave me."

Amon looked at the paper work and read some documents.

" It's the conversation with someone from the factory," Nagira said, " From what I was told."

" This can't be right, it's recent, the date," Amon said

Amon placed the papers down and looked up at Nagira.

" Anything else," Amon said

" Yeah, don't become the hunted," Nagira said

" It's to late," Amon said, " We're being searched some how."

Nagira sighed and said, " I took a risk coming here, just to warn you, sooner or later your going to have running again. Just get out of the country. They won't stop."

" No, I'm not going to run," Amon said, " I'm going to fight."

" There you go playing the hero again Amon, it's not that easy. What your friends are telling you about Zaizen and Reiko, means trouble. It could have been false love the whole time…maybe Reiko didn't really love you," Nagira said

" It's not false, she's being paid," Amon said, " How else would she continue to hunt me down and Robin."

" Well, it's about you added Robin to your sentence, seems you two have come to an understanding," Nagira said

Amon leaned back and looked at the paper work.

" He's up to something," Amon said

He thought about it and remembered that all the times that he was investigating Reiko, and got caught he was unable to use Orbo. Amon then looked at the papers.

" Orbo," Amon said

Nagira shook his head and then looked at the work

" Orbo, what good is it if you can't hunt with it," Nagira stated

Amon shook his head rose to his feet and took the papers.

" Keep in touch," Amon said

" Will do," Nagira said

Amon walked out and looked around then got into his car. He drove back and opened the door. Everything was quiet, he walked into the apartment. Amon saw Robin sleeping on the couch and placed the bags of things on the table. He walked over and grabbed a blanket, then covered her. Robin stirred and Amon went upstairs, there he went and took a shower. Robin opened her eyes and saw Amon go upstairs, she then pulled the blanket tighter and closed her eyes.

She slept until 4 and woke up to see Amon reading some paper work. She sat up and stretched, then stood up. Amon looked over and put the paperwork down and pushed out his chair.

" Are you hungry?" he said, " I bought some things while I was in town."

Robin walked over to the table and sat down.

" Yes, I'm a little hungry," she replied 

Amon stood up and nodded, then walked to the kitchen. Robin looked at the papers and flipped through them. She sat down and flipped through the papers, then Amon walked in. 

" Amon, what is this?" she asked

" The reason we are hiding," Amon said

He sat down a warm dish in front of Robin and took the paper work.

" I heard you talking on the phone, talking about Zaizen," She said, " Is he involved?"

" Yes, he's involved," he said 

Amon joined her after putting them away. Robin ate as though she hadn't eating for weeks. Amon looked at her then took a sip of water.

" What did you go into town for?" Robin asked

" I was meeting with Nagira," Amon said

" About what's going on?" Robin said

Amon nodded and Robin glanced up and saw him, just sitting there.

" Is there's something wrong?" she asked

Amon shook his head and said, " I am enjoying the company."

Robin smiled and then looked at her plate.

" I'm sorry, I've been such a burden to you," Robin said

Amon leaned back into his chair and said, " Your not a burden."

She glanced up at him and rose from her seat. She took the plate and walked to the kitchen. She cleaned up a little, Robin finished up and walked out. Amon was gone and she looked all around.

" I'm such a fool," she whispered 

By 10 Robin took a shower and Amon continued to work on a conclusion. When Robin was done she set her things down in her room and walked across the hall to Amon's. She knocked on the door and he looked to see her standing there.

" Yes," he said 

She walked in and smiled.

" Thank you for protecting me Amon, taking me away from danger," she said 

Amon nodded and said, " Your welcome."

Robin turned around and started walking out, but then she stopped.

" Amon, I didn't mean to offend you this morning with my feelings," she said, " I was stupid and I shouldn't have done that."

Amon didn't say anything in fact he only nodded, but didn't reply

" Good night Amon," she said

" Good night Robin," He replied 

Robin walked off and Amon looked down at the paper work, suddenly all he saw were dots on the paper. He couldn't focus on the paper work, so he did the same. He went to sleep. That night Robin tossed and turned and talked in her sleep. 

Amon woke up to her calling his name. He got up and walked across to her room. He opened the door and saw her sleeping. He walked over to her side and gently woke her up. Robin opened her eyes and saw Amon sitting next to her.

" Amon?" she whispered

" Yes, you were dreaming again," he replied

He pushed her hair back from her face and wiped the sweat off her face.

" Amon, the dreams they just get worse," Robin said

" They will never happen," he said 

Robin sighed and looked at him, then she closed her eyes. He looked at her as she tried to relax. He watched her fall asleep, but he only wondered why she would dream of him.

"Sleep," he said, " I'm still here."

He got up and walked back to his room. He sighed and sat down on his bed where he just stared.

" Could it be true that this was all a set up?" Amon thought


	8. A Dream of Illusions

****

Chapter8: A Dream of Illusions 

A week had ended and Amon and Robin waited for confirmation, that it was safe to leave. Nagira would give Amon a call and leave a message that said it was or was not. Amon waited and Robin stood in the backyard looking around. He got up and walked out and she turned and faced him.

" Are you things packed?" he asked

" Yes, ready to go anytime," she said

Amon nodded and shut the door behind him, he looked around the vines that entangled themselves between the spaces of the wooden fence. Robin looked at Amon and smiled a little.

" Amon," she said

Amon turned around to hear the question in her voice.

" What is it?" he asked

" What will you do when you find Reiko?" She questioned

Amon sighed and walked towards the vines. He found one part to the root and then turned to her.

" I will have to hunt her," Amon said

Robin walked over to him and looked at the vine.

" Don't you have any regrets?" Robin asked

Amon looked up at the sky and said, " I've lived without her for 6 years and haven't felt anything since then. So, I do not have any regrets."

He glanced down at Robin and caught her gaze. She walked to him and took a deep breath. She wrapped her arms around Amon and leaned her head against his chest.

" Everyone has regrets," Robin said, " Even I have them."

Amon looked down at Robin and embraced her, as a close friend. They could only be close friends, nothing more. Amon let her go and she looked up at him, he gently wiped away the fallen tears.

" Why are you cry?" he asked

She shook her head and took a deep breath. She turned away and ran off inside as though Amon had coldly scolded her. Amon remained there distant and patted his side finding he had a gun close by.

" Your still young, and will always be," Amon said 

He walked inside and his phone rang for the voice mail. He picked it up and Nagira's message came through. Amon grabbed the bags and put them in the car then walked upstairs and looked at Robin.

" It's time for us to go," Amon said, " We must hurry."

Robin got up and followed Amon downstairs and they got into the car, then took off. Amon took his time as he drove knowing they would make it back to the STN-J by sunset. What they didn't predict was the bad weather that approached. 

The wind picked up and so did a heavy stream of traffic, which pushed them back. Amon leaned against the window as he waited to drive on. Robin stared out the window and let her thoughts fall from her mind. The rain came down and thunder and lightning started. Robin looked all around and like it was instinct she turned around and looked. She saw someone get out of a car and walked towards them.

" Amon, someone's coming," she said

Amon looked through the review mirror and saw an older man coming towards them.

" Robin don't move," he said 

He opened his door and got out. He walked towards the middle of the highway. 

" Zaizen," Amon said 

" Well, Amon, its funny to see you," He said 

" What do you want with Robin and I," Amon sternly said

Zaizen laughed and pulled a gun out and aimed it at Amon.

" I want you both dead my boy, you have been to much trouble with me. You and the STN-J," Zaizen said 

Amon narrowed his eyes.

" Trouble, is that you call it now Zaizen?" Amon said 

" I'm afraid you are the main cause of all of it, I should have never took you in. You've been obedient until last year, and have improved since your first year with the STN-J," Zaizen said, " Now, it's time to stop this talking. I'm a busy man Amon and you are the first to go."

Robin looked in the review mirror as Amon stood there with nothing, or so she thought and Zaizen pointing a gun at Amon.

" Amon, don't just stand there," Robin said

Robin looked and saw Amon's cellphone sitting on the seat. She reached over and called the STN-J.

Michael picked up the phone and answered, " Hello."

" Michael, we need help, Zaizen is here," she said 

" Hold on, where are you?" he asked typing up something

" We're on the bridge heading towards the STN-J," she replied 

Michael looked at a blue print of the area and said, " Are you stopped with traffic?"

" Dead stopped," she said

Michael paused for a minuet and then looked over to see Sakaki and Karasuma standing there.

" We need to get them out of there," Karasuma said, " It's a trap."

" I know, I know," Michael said, " But how?"

" Michael please hurry," Robin said

Karasuma thought and looked at Sakaki for help.

" I can try to get there, but my motorcycle can only handle one person," Sakaki said

Karasuma grabbed the phone from Michael.

" Robin, this Karasuma, you need to get Amon out of there, Zaizen's main objective is to kill Amon, then he will come after you. I have a box with a gun, use it against Zaizen," Karasuma said

" I can't shoot though," Robin said 

" Your going to have to try," Karasuma said 

Suddenly there were gun shoots and Robin looked, Amon was gone.

" Robin," Karasuma said

" Ok I'll do it," she said, " But Amon vanished."

" We'll there in a few, I'm sending Sakaki to help," she said

" Alright," Robin said

Karasuma looked at Sakaki and he took off without another word. 

Robin reached behind her and pulled out a box with a gun in it. She loaded it and got out of the car. She placed her glasses on and looked around, Zaizen had vanished too, probably trying to find Amon. 

" Amon," she called 

She stood there when suddenly she was grabbed. She was pulled down and looked seeing Amon.

" Amon," she said

He covered her mouth and she looked him.

" Shh, Robin, I told you stay in the car," he said, " Don't give me excuses."

He removed his hand and Robin looked at his right shoulder. He was bleeding badly and in pain.

" Amon your hurt," she said 

" It's just a scratch," he said, " Get away from here."

" No, I'm not leaving you again, I'm going to help you defeat Zaizen once and for all," Robin said 

Amon looked at her and she dabbed his wound with a handkerchief and then tied it around his shoulder. He looked through a window and saw Zaizen search for them. 

" Stay down," he said 

He slowly walked from behind the car and fired a shot. Zaizen looked and smirked.

" Your making my job a lot easier Amon," Zaizen said 

Amon aimed his gun at Zaizen.

" You know you owe me your life after being saved, from your early days," Zaizen said

" I owe you nothing Zaizen," Amon said

Zaizen looked at Amon and smirked and aimed his gun at Amon.

" You wouldn't shoot me," Zaizen stated

Robin watched Amon and Zaizen standing there. Robin continued to watch until someone grabbed her.

" Amon!" Robin shouted

" Robin," he said 

Zaizen shot Amon hitting him in his right arm. Amon grabbed his arm and looked at Zaizen. 

" Dekai," Zaizen said

The large man walked out holding Robin in his hold, and Amon narrowed his eyes.

" Let her go, Robin has nothing to do with this," Amon said

In the distance a sound of a motorcycle came into hearing range. Amon knew exactly who it was. 

" Sakaki," he thought

Sakaki came speeding up the bridge and Zaizen looked up to see the young hunter flying towards them.

" Have you been away too long Amon, that hunter will not help you," he said

Sakaki reached for his gun and looked straight ahead, he knew the target it was just focusing on hitting the target. He wasn't paying attention when Dekai walked in front of him. He then looked up when Dekai put his large arm out and clothes lined Sakaki. Sakaki fell back onto the ground and his motorcycle continued. Sakaki laid there for a few minuets trying to regain his balance, then stood up. 

" What the hell kind of a man can do that?" Sakaki shouted 

Dekai looked at Sakaki and narrowed his eyes. He still held Robin in one arm and then the other arm, he picked Sakaki up.

" What do you want me to do with this one," Dekai said

" Get rid of him," Zaizen said

Sakaki pulled his gun and Dekai looked down and narrowed his eyes. Sakaki took three shots and Dekai stood there, then dropped Sakaki. Robin slipped from Dekai's hold and Sakaki caught her. 

" Hey snap out of it Robin," he said 

He looked lifted her and carried her to side.

" Amon do you need help?" Sakaki said

" Stay with Robin," Amon said 

Sakaki sighed and looked at Robin.

" Come on Robin, open your eyes," Sakaki said

Zaizen backed off a little and Amon held his place. Sakaki got up and pulled his gun.

" Sorry Amon, I can't let you have all the fun," Sakaki said 

He loaded his gun and as Zaizen came closer he got ready to shoot. Robin moaned and opened her eyes. She looked around and then sat up.

" Sakaki," Robin said

Sakaki looked Robin and knelt down.

" You alright?" he asked 

" I'm fine, but is Amon ok?" she asked

Sakaki looked at Amon as he stood there and said, " Yeah, I think he's ok."

Robin stood up and Sakaki put his hand on her shoulder.

" Amon gave me orders to watch you, so that's what I going to do," he said

Robin took off and to help Amon, she placed her glasses on and used her fire aiming directly at Zaizen.

" Amon!" she said 

" Robin get back," he said 

Amon looked at Zaizen and Zaizen only smiled seeing the fire was rejected.

" Amon, the fire," Robin said

" How that possible?" Sakaki said

Amon looked around and said, " He's being protected, by something or someone."

Zaizen stepped by a black car and the door opened, someone got out and faced them. Amon narrowed his eyes as Reiko faced him.

" Reiko," Robin said 

" Amon," Reiko said, " I'm happy to see you again."

" I can not say that I am happy to see you," Amon said 

Zaizen got into the car and drove off.

" Not a chance," Sakaki said

He got his motorcycle up and got on. He followed Zaizen and got in front of the car then slammed on his breaks. Zaizen's driver did as well and the driver swerved to the left of the bridge breaking a railing.

" Your not getting away," Sakaki said

Zaizen slowly got out and looked at Sakaki.

" Your very cleaver Sakaki, but your timing is just bad," Zaizen said 

He drew a gun and pulled the trigger and a bullet hit Sakaki, in his chest on his right side. Sakaki was forced back and Zaizen looked at him.

" Stay out of my way," he said

Amon narrowed his eyes and aimed his gun at Reiko.

" There is no turning back," he said, " Robin."

Robin nodded and Reiko smirked and reached into her coat pocket, then looked at him. She placed a pendant around her neck and Amon narrowed his eyes.

" Let's see you work your way out of this," Reiko said 

Reiko closed her eyes and suddenly everything changed. It was as though something hit them hard. Amon opened his eyes and he looked around, it seemed as though he was back at Reiko's father's summer home. He got up and looked around, his gun laid at his side. He grabbed it and walked down to the living room, there a meal was prepared, his mine set on reality, but then again he was forced to believe it was real. 

" Amon," a soft voice came

Amon turned around and saw Robin standing there, she was dressed in a blue sundress, her hair was in a bun and her bangs hung down as usual. Robin stood by a chair and pulled it out.

" Have a seat and have something," Robin said 

Amon looked at her and then sat down. He watched Robin's every move and then looked at the food before him.

" Robin, is this real?" he asked

" Taste it, it's as real as it gets," Robin replied 

Robin placed a fresh batch of biscuits on the table. 

" Enjoy all you want," she said 

" I don't understand, just a minuet ago we were standing on a bridge, Reiko cast an illusion on us," Amon said, " Don't you remember this?"

Robin lowered her head and walked next to him, then knelt down by his side.

" That was 3 years ago Amon," Robin said, " You and I hunted Reiko and Zaizen was put in jail. We don't have to worry anymore cause we can live here away from life."

Amon pushed back and grabbed Robin by her shoulders.

" This is an illusion," Amon said 

" Ow, stop it, no it's not," Robin said, " It's real as we are."

" What happened after we hunted Reiko?" he said 

Robin looked at him and then said, " I knew one day you would try to remember everything. After the accident the doctors said you would not be able to recover all your memories. I see they're coming back. I said I would always take care of you and help you. She placed her left hand on his hand and Amon saw a ring on her figure. He stared at it and then slowly raised his left hand, revealing the ring. 

" Amon, don't you remember anything, the wedding, the reception," Robin said 

" Stop this," Amon said, " We are not married. This is a dream."

He stood up and grabbed Robin's hand and looked at her.

" Your scaring me Amon, we did get married," Robin said

She gently leaned towards him and Amon looked at her then turned away.

" It's not real," he said 

He lifted his gun and looked at it, it was loaded and then looked at Robin.

" It's not real and I will prove it," Amon said 

Robin looked at him and said, " You don't have to approve it, cause it real.

Amon shook his head and looked around, there was flaw somewhere in Reiko's illusion and he would find it before it was to late. He held his gun, then walked off, he searched for that one flaw. He was close to it and knew it, but he couldn't find it.

Reiko looked at Amon as he held his gun and looked at it. She smiled knowing he was confused on what to do.

" Crazy fool," she said

Amon stopped and looked at Robin and she walked to him and wrapped her arms around him, but leaning her head on his back

" This is the only way," Amon whispered

Amon looked at the gun and placed it at his stomach.

" I will bleed, just to show you," Amon said

" You don't have to do that," she said 

Amon placed his figure on the trigger and pulled away.

" Look at me Robin," he said 

" Amon, stop playing around." Robin said

" Stay there and watch to find out," Amon said 

" Amon, please," Robin said 

Amon saw fear in her eyes, tears from her face. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. Amon looked at Robin and breathed deep.

" It will pass," he said 

" Amon," she whispered

" It's only an Orbo bullet," Amon said

" Amon," Robin said louder

Amon turned away and said, " Just let it take it's cycle."

Amon fell to his knees.

" Amon!" Robin cried out

Reiko growled and looked at the pendant as it cracked. Robin blinked and then looked at Amon as he laid there.

" Amon, Amon," she whimpered, " Don't leave me Amon. Wake up."

She took Amon into her arms and felt his heavy breathing. She leaned her head against his chest and then looked at Reiko.

" How dare you do that!" Robin said, " How dare you even think of trying to steal Amon's life."

Her eyes seemed to almost burn with her powers. Reiko looked at her and backed off.

" I will never forgive you," Robin said 

Fire surrounded Robin and Amon and then she removed her coat, then placed in under Amon's head. She stood up and narrowed her eyes.

" Amon loved you, but I guess his love and sacrifice wasn't enough for a selfish girl like you," Robin said with tears, " Now it's time to see what power really is."


	9. For What Burns Inside

****

Chapter 9: For What Burns Inside

Robin narrowed her eyes and used fire against Reiko, though Reiko blocked it, the barrier was becoming weak. Robin kept at her and pushed Reiko back. She caught the cars on fire that were around Reiko. She had no escape and Robin walked towards her.

" Zaizen put you up to this, how long were you working for Zaizen?" Robin hissed

" Since I was 17," she said

" From the beginning and you ripped into Amon's heart," Robin said, " No one hurts my partner and gets away with it."

" I loved him and still do, but you and that woman Touko stole him from me," Reiko said 

" He's no longer yours and I will not let you hurt him," Robin said

Fire flew at Reiko and she was forced back and Robin reached into her trench coat and pulled out a gun.

" You will no longer harm Amon, or me again," Robin said

She closed her eyes and shot three bullets at Reiko and Reiko looked at her. She remain standing.

" Orbo doesn't work on me," Reiko said 

Suddenly Reiko felt something hit her in the chest and she looked down and blood dripped from her chest.

" But a real bullet does," Amon's voice came

Reiko breathed deep and then fell to the ground. Robin looked over and saw Amon standing holding his wound and then fell, Robin ran to him and caught him before he fell. They both fell back and Robin took Amon into her arms.

" Amon, what kind of bullet did you use, on yourself?" Robin asked

Amon opened his hand and bullets rolled out of his hand. He looked at her and then dropped his gun.

" Orbo," he whispered

His eyes closed and tears fell from her face on to his.

" Amon," she cried and leaned her head against his, " I'm sorry."

Karasuma and Doujima arrived and saw the police take charge of the scene. Two ambulances came and took Sakaki and Amon. Robin stood up and looked at Karasuma and Doujima.

" He called my name and I didn't hear him," Robin whispered

" It's not your fault. Amon will be better in a couple days. The Orbo only last for that long," Karasuma said 

Robin nodded, but lowered her head. Karasuma lead her to her car and Doujima looked around. She looked down and saw a broken pendant, she picked it up and stuck it in a bag.

" What could this be?" she thought

A week past and Robin sat by the window and stared out. It was raining again, it had been raining for a week now, but this time it was different. Touko came home and she saw Robin sitting by the window staring out again.

" Robin, have something to eat," she said 

" I'm not really hungry," Robin replied 

Touko walked over to her and said, " It's been a long week I know, but it's time to look past the dark road."

Robin looked at Touko and nodded a little then walked to the table. She sat down and Touko started dinner.

" Will he come back?" Robin asked

" Of course he will, his your partner," Touko said, " In fact he's out of the hospital."

Robin nodded and sighed, she closed her eyes, then took a deep breath. Touko looked at her as she was trying to relax. 

" I'm going to take a shower," Robin said

" You should it will help you," Touko said

Robin walked off and Touko walked to the phone, she dialed the STN-J and waited for someone to pick up.

" Michael here," Michael answered 

" Michael, is Ms. Karasuma about?" She replied

" Ah, yeah she is let me get her," Michael said

Seconds later Karasuma got on the phone.

" Karasuma here," Karasuma said

" Robin is still depressed, what can I do?" Touko said, " She won't eat at all."

Karasuma sat down and said, " Amon, should be coming home tomorrow. He's staying right now at Nagira's. Perhaps you should have Robin bring him something."

" Yes, perhaps," Touko said, " They are just both so stubborn. I wish they would just admit to their feelings."

" I'm afraid it will take time. Amon's pride was hurt and Robin's heart still beats with jealousy," Karasuma said

" I will bring her over tomorrow," Touko said, " Thanks for your help."

" Any time," Karasuma said

Touko hung up and then sat down.

Amon opened his eyes to a knock on the door.

" Come in," Amon said 

Nagira walked in and looked at Amon.

" Still hiding out," Nagira said

" No, I don't hide out, I just disappear for awhile," Amon said 

Nagira nodded and said, " You know you could add a little color to your wardrobe."

" I prefer the colors I'm wearing," Amon said

" Suite yourself, but it's just a suggestion. It will make you look more alive then dead," Nagira said

Nagira got up and walked to the door then stopped.

" You know Amon, Robin's a swell girl. Perhaps you should take in account of your feelings, like she has hers," Nagira said

He walked out and Amon looked down at the pendant. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

" How can they continue to say that?" Amon thought, " She's just my partner."

The next day Touko woke Robin up and Robin looked at the clock. She moaned and fell back into the pillows.

" Come on Robin," she said, " I need you to get something from Nagira's. He's expecting you."

" I don't feel like going," Robin said

" Come on please," Touko said

After several minuets of fighting to get Robin up Touko pulled her out of bed, covers and all. Robin sighed and Touko gave her a blue sundress.

" Here this looks like good on you. Add a little color to your skin," Touko said

Robin dressed in the dress and left her hair down, then walked out. 

" You look nice," Touko said

She gave her some biscuits and they slipped their shoes on, then got into the car. Touko drove to Nagira's office and dropped Robin off, then Robin walked upstairs. Nagira opened the door and smiled.

" Why hello Robin, it's good to see you again," he said loud enough to hear in the next room, where Amon was having coffee.

Amon looked up and heard Nagira and then got up. He walked to the sink and placed his cup into it, then walked out. As he did he bumped into Robin and both slightly lost balance. 

" Amon," Robin said 

" What are you doing here?" Amon asked

" She came to bring some biscuits for us," Nagira said 

Amon looked at her seeing her in the blue sundress and holding the basket of biscuits. He turned away and she looked at him.

" Amon, I'm sorry," she said

" You did nothing wrong," Amon replied, " Your personal feelings were used against you."

Robin shook her head and walked to him, the wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned her head against his back and sighed.

" No, I'm sorry I never told you how I felt, we would never be in this situation," Robin said, " If I had confessed to you earlier."

Amon stood there and stared towards the fare wall. 

" Come on you idiot how hard is to say something so simple," Nagira said listening in.

" What do you think your doing, we have clients coming in," Ms. Hanamura said 

Nagira looked over and looked at Hanamura.

" We always have clients coming in, for once they can wait," Nagira said 

" I'll never understand you, nor why I came to work here," Hanamura said with a hopeless sigh

Nagira shrugged and looked again in the room.

" I guess I have to handle this myself," Nagira said 

Nagira walked in and Amon looked at the corner of his eye. Robin stood there and looked at Amon, then at Nagira.

" So, have you two come to a decision, Or you just going to stand there," Nagira said, " It's apparent that both of you have feelings for each other and just aren't ready to openly admit to the public, but you can do yourselves the favor and admit to each other. After all you two did vanish for a year only to return back to STN-J to help rebuild the foundation."

" Nagira," Robin said

Nagira looked over at her and Robin smiled

" It's alright, no one has to tell me how they feel," Robin said, " It's written in their eyes." 

Robin turned away and started walking out and Amon turned around.

" You've done some stupid things Amon, but this has got to be the stupidest," Nagira said 

Amon sat down and looked at Nagira then narrowed his eyes. Amon walked off and made his way up to the apartment. Nagira followed and Ms. Hanamura, grabbed Nagira, by his coat

" Can't you ever leave these little problems alone," Hanamura said 

" Well, what do your expect he's my little brother," Nagira said

" And right now your little brother wants to be alone and your assistant wants you to get to work," Hanamura said pulling to the office.

Amon looked out the window and sighed. Amon grabbed his trench coat and walked out. The out the building, he got into his car and drove off, he came to Harry's place and walked in. 

" Well, hello Amon," Harry greeted

Amon gave a nod and sat down at the bar and Harry placed a cup of hot coffee.

" You look like you needed one," Harry said

" Thank you," Amon said

" What's the matter? It seems there is a lot on your mind," Harry said 

Amon took a sip of his coffee and said, " Only that I have failed in protecting Robin."

" She seems to be doing fine, she was just hear about 30 minuets ago," Harry said, " You've done what your could, but there's one thing you can not protect Amon."

Amon looked up at Harry for what he was about to say.

" You can't protect her from hurt," Harry said, " A heart is delicate and is easy to break. You can't always protect it."

Amon looked at his cup of coffee the took another sip.

" I can no longer trust what I believe in, not even my heart," Amon said

" After one try which lead into disaster," Harry said

" There was two," Amon said

" Ms. Touko, never gave up on you Amon, she was just pulled away with the current," Harry said, " But another option has presented its self in a young girl."

Amon sighed and said, " I don't have time for this."

" Perhaps your are hurt as well, but you both share the same kind of hurt. Why don't you use that for starters," Harry said 

Amon finished his coffee and paid, then walked out. He got in his car and drove around and ended up where a year ago the factory stood. Amon sighed and saw someone standing in the distance and he got out. He walked in the rubble and saw Robin standing there. 

" Robin," he said 

She turned around and looked at Amon and gave a slight bow. Amon walked closer and looked at her. 

" What are you doing here?" she asked

" I don't know," Amon said, " Just came."

Robin smiled pulled out something and handed it to him.

" I found this in the rubble," Robin said, " Looks like some kind of container that held Orbo in it."

Amon looked at it and then hand it back to her.

" Get rid of it, it's only something that has caused this organization more trouble," Amon said 

" Amon," Robin said

" What is it?" Amon said staring at her

Robin grabbed his hands and said, " I feel like I have caused you more pain than Reiko has, as your partner. I just wanted to you to see how I truly felt and that's how Reiko used it against us. It was a dream that came true, and then a nightmare that I had seen before."

Amon looked at her and clasped his hands over hers. Robin looked at his hands and stared up at him.

" Amon," she whispered

Amon pushed her hair from her face and Robin looked at him.

" Amon it's alright if you don't have feelings for me," Robin said, " But I just wanted you to know how I feel."

Robin pulled her hands away from his and started walking off. Amon reached out and grabbed her hand. Robin stopped and looked at Amon and he pulled her to him.

" Amon," she said 

" You were right to tell me how you feel," Amon said, " I was wrong to continue to ignore these feelings."

He lifted her chin and leaned and kissed her. Robin kissed him back then pulled away.

" I'm sorry," Amon said

Robin looked at him and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned her head against his chest.

" I love you Amon," Robin whispered, " And I don't want to be apart from you ever again."

Amon leaned his head down onto Robins and embraced her. He wasn't ready to say the words to her. His heart wore the scars of two failed attempts, but they slowly would vanish in time with being with Robin. His partner, and the only partner he truly would show his feelings too.


	10. The Final Step to Love

****

Chapter 10: The Final Step to Love

Karasuma, Sakaki, Doujima and Michael sat there idle for awhile.

" They need to stop running away, it worries people," Sakaki said

" What do you expect they're partners," Doujima said

Michael leaned back and said, " They'll be back after all they're the reason we're back in business and Zaizen is in jail for a long time."

Karasuma sighed and stood up.

" Hey, Ms. Karasuma," Sakaki said

Karasuma looked over at Sakaki and said, " Yes."

" Do you have any idea where they are?" Sakaki asked

" Yeah, how about a little hint?" Doujima said 

" How about you just wait for them to come back," Karasuma replied, " I'm not at liberty to say anything."

Sakaki and Doujima begged and Michael chuckled.

" You two make it so hard, when we have things called phones," Michael said 

Michael picked up the phone and waited for an answer. The voice mail picked up and Michael's expression changed.

" A voice mail, come on," Michael said 

" Come on, tell us Ms. Karasuma," Sakaki said

Karasuma shook her head and walked to the back. 

" It's got to be something good," Sakaki said

" Hmm, perhaps Amon and Robin finally got their act together," Doujima said

" Probably, after all Robin seemed a little happier than before and Amon, well he was acting strange like he was happy," Sakaki said

" Yeah, come to think about it, they were two different people," Doujima said

" While you two are trying to get caught up in Robin and Amon's affairs there's work to be done and reports to write up," Michael said

" Maybe they're, causally dating," Doujima said

" Nah, happy to be in each others company," Sakaki said

" Did you two hear me?" Michael asked

Karasuma drove down to Harry's and saw a new assistant there.

" Hi, Ms. Karasuma," the young man said

" Hi, Shin, where's Harry today?" Karasuma asked

" He had some business," Shin said

Karasuma smiled and nodded.

" So, is the STN-J truly back on line for good," Shin said

" For now, it is," Karasuma said, " Why thinking of trying to become a hunter instead of a waiter?"

" Thought about," Shin said, " You've seen me help out Ms. Karasuma can't you help me out a little."

Karasuma took a sip of the fresh brewed coffee and smiled.

" That I can't help you with, but I'm sure Amon can help you out, but he's out of town right now, with his partner," Karasuma replied 

By 5:30 in the evening a car pulled up and Sakaki and Doujima ran to the window like children and plastered themselves to it.

" Ah, its just Chief," Sakaki said

" And here we thought it was someone important," Doujima said

Chief Kosaka walked up and removed his hat.

" Have they come back yet?" He asked

" Nope still away, do you know what's going on?" Doujima asked

Chief Kosaka shook his head and said, " All I know is they're coming back today, hopefully soon."

By 9:30 Doujima called it a night and walked downstairs.

" Good night everyone," she said 

" Goodnight," the others said 

Sakaki looked at his watch and leaned back.

" You might as well go home, they'll come into the office tomorrow and you can find out then," Michael said

" Yeah, I guess your right," Sakaki said, " See you later Michael."

The early morning hours came and went and by 10 a black car pulled up. Karasuma looked out the window and smiled as Robin got out, then Amon. He guided Robin upstairs and they walked to the office.

" They're here," Karasuma called

Sakaki, Doujima and Michael walked out conference room and waited. The elevator stopped and then opened and then the office doors opened. Robin walked in and Amon followed behind her.

" Where were you two?" Sakaki said

" Hey, chill out Sakaki," Doujima said, "Welcome back."

" Thank you Doujima," Robin said 

Robin wore her trench coat over a new outfit, a blue sundress with matching sandals. Amon removed his coat and then took Robin's off and hung them up. 

" Well, something's changed," Sakaki said

" Well look who's in color," Doujima said, " It's very rare to see the two of you in color."

Robin smiled and sat down and Amon took a seat close to Robin.

" What's the occasion?" Michael asked

Karasuma smiled and said, " So, tell us, did you two tie the knot?"

" What!" the other three exclaimed 

" Married? you two got married," Doujima chirped 

Robin nodded and held out her left hand revealing the ring. It was a beautiful white gold ring with two small colored stones, Red and Blue.

" Amon does yours have the same stones?" Doujima said

" No, just a plain band," Amon replied 

Sakaki smirked and shook his head.

" Amon you sly dog, how come you didn't speak up about this?" Sakaki said

Robin smiled and said, " We wanted to surprise you all."

" So, tell us is there children in this marriage?" Doujima asked

" We hope so," Robin said

Karasuma smiled and looked at the two.

" So who all attended this magic ceremony?" Karasuma asked

" Nagira and Ms. Hanamura and Harry," Robin said, " But we decided that we wanted to share it with all of you too."

Amon reached over and pulled out a white and gold envelope. He handed it to Karasuma and she opened it. Sakaki and Doujima crowed over to see.

" Awe this will certainly be great," Doujima cheered 

So, when the spring came and the cherry blossoms shared their beauty Amon and Robin shared their happiness with their true friends and family. 

" You two have certainly come a long way," Nagira said, " And you never told me what those two stones represent."

Amon leaned against a railing.

" Robin's true power and my un awakened power," Amon said

" Are you hoping that the gene doesn't pass on to the next generation?" Nagira said

Amon stood up and looked at Robin as she talked to Karasuma and Doujima. She looked up at Amon and smiled.

" No, I hope they do, so they can see the truth about the craft," Amon said 

He pushed off and joined Robin and Nagira smiled

" It's true happiness that was from the deepest part of the heart," Nagira said

" Something you'll never understand," Ms. Hanamura said 

Nagira looked over and sighed, then walked over and put his arm around her.

" Mika, maybe you can help me," he said with a smile

" I guess I'll be driving you home too," Ms. Hanamura replied 


End file.
